Alteranische Seraphimianische Allianz
by anothokuro
Summary: Eine Aktion zur Befreiung von Arceus führt dazu, dass eine uralte Allianz neu zum Leben erwacht. Die Jagd zu den Sternen hat begonnen. Voldemort wird schon bald erfahren, was wahre Macht bedeutet. Und Dumbledore rennt gegen eine Wand mit seinen Manipulationen, als sich Harry aus seinen Griff befreit und sein wahres Erbe antritt. Fängt im Pokemon Universum an und wechselt dann über.
1. Angriff auf die Team Rocket Basis

Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehärt weder Pokémon noch Stargate oder Harry Potter oder jede sonstige Copyrightgeschützten Werke, die hier verwendet werden. Diese Geschichte hier schreibe ich nur zu meinen persönlichen vergnügen, ohne jeden Profit geschrieben.

"Bla" Reden

_Bla _Denken

#Bla# Seraphim Sprache

'Bla' Telepathie

Eine Explosion war zu hören, als in einer versteckten Team Rocket Basis ein golden leuchtender Energieball einschlug. Kurz darauf erhoben sich aus den Hügeln rund um die Basis herum, hunderte dieser Energiebälle in den Nachthimmel, nur um auf die Basis herabzuregnen. Dann zerriss ein Schrei die Nacht. Genauer gesagt ein Warnruf.

"Ghost Division! Ghost Divi- !"

BOOM!

Der Warnruf wurde durch die nun herabregnenden Energiebälle und die darauf folgenden Explosionen, die auch den Wachturm, auf dem der Team Rocket Soldat sich befand trafen, noch bevor er fertig war beendet. Denn sein Turm erlitt einen Volltreffer und wurde dabei vollkommen zerstört. Auf der Basis brach nun Panik aus. Die Ghost Division war nicht dafür bekannt kriminelle Organisationen mit Samthandschuhen anzupacken. Ganz besonders die nicht, die von ihnen als Terroristische Vereinigung angesehen wurden. Und Team Rocket zählte zu genau diesen dazu. Mit bestätigten Verbindungen mit Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galaktik, Team Crypto, Team Flare, Team Nachtschatten, Jägerin J und den Phantom hatten sie sich diesen Titel auch mehr als verdient.

Die Ersten Einschläge trafen sämtliche Wachtürme und Verteidigungsgeschütze der Anlage. Danach gingen die ersten Geschosse auf sie Gebäude nieder. Eines der Flachbauten war ein Bürogebäude, welches das Pech hatte ebenso getroffen zu werden. Die Energiekugel durchschlug das Dach und detonierte im inneren. Alle Fenster wurden herausgerissen und die Decke wölbte sich durch die Wucht der Explosion nach oben, nur um direkt darauf einzustürzen. Ein weiterer Energieball schlug in die Fassade eines der anderen Gebäude hinein und riss ein fast 12m großes Loch in dessen Außenwand. Ein weiterer Traf mehrere geparkte Lkw, die direkt darauf explodierten und/oder in Flammen aufgingen.

Einige der Team Rocket Soldaten versuchten nun mit Hilfe diverser auf den Gelände geparkter Fahrzeuge zu fliehen. Ihr Pech war nur, dass die komplette Anlage von den Bergen heraus von Schattenbiestern beobachtet wurde, die das was sie sahen sofort weitergaben an ihren jeweiligen Meister. Diese ließen ihnen dann ein Geschenk zukommen.

"Rein ins Fahrzeug! Losloslos!" rief einer der Team Rocket Soldaten. Kaum hatte er das geschrien ging knapp neben den Fahrzeug eine der Energiekugeln nieder, explodierte und schleuderte das Fahrzeug in die danebenstehende Lagerhalle hinein. Das Fahrzeug war nur noch ein Wrack und der Team Rocket Soldat hatte das Pech eben genau von diesen Wrack zerquetscht zu werden.

Eine andere Gruppe an Team Rocket Soldaten rannten zu einen auf dem Gelände geparkten Jeep, als dieser einen Volltreffer einsteckte und explodierte. Reflexartig warfen sie sich auf den Boden nur um direkt darauf selbst von einen der Energiebälle getroffen zu werden, der ihren Leben ein vorzeitiges Ende bescherte. Übrig blieben nur Krater und eine rote Wolke.

Die Anderen Team Rocket Soldaten hatten es nun verstanden, dass es Selbstmord war zu versuchen zu fliehen, während der Beschuss noch anhielt. Ihre einzige Chance diesen Beschuss mit viel Glück zu überleben war einer der befestigen Bunker, die sich auf den Gelände befanden. Und genau dort verschanzten sie sich und warteten und beteten. Sie konnten eh nichts anderes tun.

**Hauptforschungslabor, tief unter der Basis**

In der Basis Selbst war der Wissenschaftler, dem die Leitung eben dieser Rocket Basis unterstand (von der Ghost Division wurde er liebevoll Toilettenkopf genannt) dabei seine Unterlagen zu sichern. Er wollte nur noch dort weg.

"Professor, sie haben die äußeren Verteidigungsringe zerstört." rief einer der Team Rocket Soldaten der keuchend und mit zerfetzter Uniform in das Labor hineinstolperte.

"Ich weiß!" brüllte der panische Professor zurück. "Schaff das in die Magnetbahn!" rief er direkt darauf einer seiner anderen Leute zu. Genauer waren es Attila und Hun, seine beiden Leibwächter. Diese beiden wussten besser, als sich mit ihren Vorgesetzten zu Streiten und nahmen die Kiste, die auf Tisch stand und gefüllt war mit Aktenordnern und Speicherdisks und machten sich sofort auf den Weg in Richtung der Magnetbahn, die tief unter dem Komplex lag. Unterdessen bereitete der Professor etwas für seine ungebetenen Gäste vor.

"Glückwunsch, ihr werdet die ersten sein, die diesen Dimensional Bombe am eigenen Leib erleben dürfen." Lachte er höhnisch. Er betätigte einige Schaltflächen und das Zylindrische gerät, welches auf einen der Tische lag fing an zu blinken, während der Timer auf den Computerbildschirm die eingestellten 60 Minuten hinab zählte. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr um einen kürzeren Countdown einzustellen. Kaum hatte er das erledigt rannte er seinen Leibwächtern hinterher.

**Unterdessen draußen.**

"FEUER EINSTELLEN!" Ertönte eine donnernde Stimme durch das Tal. Es folgten noch einige wenige Einschläge in den mittlerweile komplett zerstörten Gebäuden, aber es stiegen keine weiteren Energiekugeln mehr in den Nachthimmel auf. Kurz darauf waren von der Basis aus mehrere riesige Gestalten zu erkennen, die nun langsam vom Berg herunterkamen und genau auf die Basis zugingen. Es waren wirkliche Riesen. Alle fünf hatten eine Schulterhöhe von gut und gerne 50 Metern.

Der Anführer, offensichtlich auch der Größte der fünf, mit einer Schulterhöhe von beinahe 60m, erinnerte vom groben Körperbau her an einen Wolf. Nur besaß er Flügel und auch gleich mehrere Schwänze. Seinen Kopf zierten mehrere Hörner, die sehr an denen von einem Drachen erinnerten. Die anderen sahen in etwa auch so aus. Vielmehr war in der Dunkelheit der Nacht auch nicht auszumachen.

"Ruft eure Schatten zurück." Kam der Befehl von ihren Anführer. Und genau das geschah auch. Nur etwas anders, als es die Team Rocket Soldaten, die inzwischen vorsichtig wieder aus ihren Bunkern hervorgekrochen waren, erwarteten. Die Kreaturen wurden nicht in Pokebälle gesaugt sondern in die Körper ihrer Meister selbst. Drachen, Wölfe und andere Kreaturen, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten, wurden Plötzlich für kurze Zeit sichtbar, als ihre Körper in ein weißes Licht umgewandelt wurden, nur um direkt darauf in den Körpern ihrer jeweiligen Meister zu verschwinden. Dann kamen sie aus dem Wald heraus, der die die Seite des Berges säumte. Jeder ihrer Schritte brachte den Boden unter ihnen zum Erbeben.

Die Rüpel, die aus ihren Bunkeranlagen wieder hervorgekrochen gekommen waren, wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten, als sie diese vier Riesen sahen. Diese Entscheidung wurde ihnen ziemlich schnell abgenommen, als das Militär hinter ihnen zum Vorschein kam.

"AUF DEN BODEN! AUF DEN BODEN!" Riefen die ersten Soldaten, die hinter den Beinen dieser Biester hervorkamen. Die Rüpel zögerten nicht und warfen sich sofort auf den Boden und ergaben sich. Was hätten sie auch gegen einen Feind ausrichten können, der zum einen um ein vielfachen größer war als sie und zum anderen ihre Basis innerhalb weniger Minuten praktisch den Erdboden gleichgemacht hatte.

"Sie übernehmen, dann ab hier Commander?" fragte der Anführer der vier anderen Biester. Seine Stimme war geradezu von power durchtränkt. Man konnte sie förmlich spüren und bei einigen der Soldaten wie auch der Team Rocket Soldaten sorgte dies für eine Gänsehaut.

"Ja. Wir übernehmen ab hier Anoth." bestätigte der Commander.

"Dann werden wir uns jetzt mal das Innere dieser Basis ansehen." war Anoths Antwort, als er in Richtung der Gebäude ging. Nur um kurz darauf von einen grellen Licht umgeben zu werden, welches das ganze Gelände Taghell erschienen ließ. Als das Licht Sekundenspäter wieder verschwand, war statt dem Biest ein Mensch an seiner Stelle. Dieser Trug einen Kampfanzug, der fast vollkommen Schwarz war. Die Ausnahme waren die rot farbenden Rangabzeichen auf den Schultern. Aber auch diese waren nur zu sehen, wenn gerade Licht drauf fiel. Dies geschah auch mit den anderen vieren. Auch sie nahmen ihre Menschlichen Gestalten an und auch sie trugen einen fast vollkommen schwarzen Kampfanzug. Kurz nach der fertiggestellten Rückverwandlung konnte man sehen, dass es sich bei den Biestern um vier Frauen und einen Mann handelte. Die fünf gingen durch die Ruinen zu einem Aufzugsschacht der Tief in den Boden hineinführte.

"Unser Ziel ist dort unten. Wer geht zuerst?" fragte Kagami, als sie ihr Gewehr mit eingeschalteter Taschenlampe in den Schacht hielt. Das Licht der Taschenlampe reichte nicht aus um den Boden des Schachtes zu erreichen.

Ihre Gewehre bestanden aus sogenannten Aura Waffen. Diese benutzten, wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, Aura Energie als Munition und verschossen hellblau leuchtende Energieprojektile in schneller Folge. Und da es sich bei den fünf Trägern dieser Waffen praktisch um unsterbliche handelte hatten sie faktisch unbegrenzte Munition zur Verfügung. Diese Waffen waren im Regelfall Schwarz. Wurden sie aber mit Energie versorgt leuchteten Streifen an dem Gewehr in einen dunklen Blau.

"Das mache ich." sagte Kagami und schlang die Waffe auf ihren Rücken. Direkt darauf begann sie den Schacht hinab zu klettern. Es wäre natürlich einfacher gewesen die Aufzugkabel hinab zu gleiten, aber die gab es hier schlicht und ergreifend nicht. Der Aufzug fuhr durch Magnetkraft auf und ab. Sie hatte ihre Hände in Drachenpranken verwandelt. Diese fanden mit ihren Krallen problemlos halt in dem Metall des Schachtes. Auch an ihren Füßen befanden sich Drachenkrallen, die sich problemlos ins Metall bissen und ihr halt gaben.

Ein ganzes Stück weiter unten hielt sie plötzlich inne. Sie nahm mit einer Hand die Waffe von ihren Rücken und zielte hinunter in den Schacht. Irgendwo unter ihr hörte sie Stimmen und wie eine Tür gewaltsam geöffnet wurde.

_Team Rocket Soldaten. _Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Es waren zwei von Ihnen, die nun hineinschauten in den Schacht. _Sie müssen mich gehört haben!_ dachte sie. Sie redeten miteinander, aber sie war noch zu weit weg um sie verstehen zu können.

'Ich habe Kontakt.' meldete sie telepathisch an Anoth.

'Verstanden.' Kam Anoths knappe Antwort.

'Das übernehme ich.' Das war Mitaras Stimme. Sie nahm ihr Scharfschützengewehr und zwei schallgedämpfte Schüsse später waren die Wachen tot noch bevor sie auf den Boden des Schachtes aufschlugen.

'Alles Sauber.' kam Kagamis telepathische Bestätigung der beiden Abschüsse. 'Ich klettere jetzt weiter runter. Und schaue mir mal an, von wo die beiden hergekommen sind.'

'Sei vorsichtig.' das war Anoths Stimme.

'Das bin ich doch immer.'

'Genau das macht mir Sorgen.' Anoth konnte das Knurren, das auf dieser Bemerkung folgte, noch dort oben hören.

Ein paar Minuten später meldete sie sich wieder. 'Das war nur eine Sicherheitszentrale, ohne Strom mit anschließender Waffenkammer, ohne Waffen und ein paar Schlafmöglichkeiten sowie Toiletten. Keine Verbindung zu den unteren Stockwerken von hier aus. Ich klettere jetzt weiter herunter.'

Sie schwang ihre Waffe zurück auf ihren Rücken und setzte die Kletterei fort. Einige Minuten später war sie an der untersten Tür angekommen. 'Ok. Ich bin jetzt unten.'

'Verstanden. Ich bin dann der nächste.' Antwortete Anoth und fing an nach unten zu Klettern. Knappe 10 Minuten später waren alle unten. Anoth und Kagami gingen herüber zu den beiden Aufzugtüren und rammten ihre Drachenkrallen hinein. Mitara und Konoko hatten ihre Waffen im Anschlag, während Kumiko ein Einweg Schutzschild errichtete. Dieses verhinderte, das Projektile von außen eindringen konnte, aber man konnte problemlos von der anderen Seite durch das Schild hindurch schießen. Und auf ein nicken der anderen drei bogen Anoth und Kagami die beiden Aufzugtüren auf wie eine Sardinenbüchse. Es gab nur einen Satz an Aufzugstüren, was daran lag, das der Aufzug nicht vielmehr als eine einfache Metallene Plattform war, die rauf und runter fuhr. Eine Aufzugskabine gab es nicht. Auf der anderen Seite wurden sie bereits von mehreren Team Rocket Soldaten erwartet, die auch sofort das Feuer eröffneten. Ihre Geschosse prallten harmlos auf das Schild. Die Seraphim antworteten mit dem Feuer von ihren Aurawaffen. Blaue Energiegeschosse wurden in die feindlichen Reihen hineingeschossen.

Der erste wurde in der Brust getroffen und kippte auf der Stelle um. Den nächsten traf ein Geschoss genau zwischen die Augen. Er kippte um wie ein Baum. Ein dritter hatte das Pech den Schuss genau in die Familienjuwelen zu bekommen. Leiden musste er allerdings nicht lange, denn der nächste Schuss traf ihn am Kopf und beendete sein Leben. Danach warf Konoko eine Granate, die den Rest von ihnen erledigte. Als sich der Rauch verzog fanden sie sich in einen von Neonröhren ausgeleuchteten Stahlgang wieder. Keine Türen, nichts. Nur ein einfacher sehr langer Gang.

"Dann wollen wir mal weiter." sagte Anoth und ging als erster voraus mit der Waffe im Anschlag. Die anderen vier dicht hinter ihm. Sie waren gerade mehrere Meter gegangen und näherten sich einer Stelle, wo der Gang einen 90° Knick machte, da kamen auch schon einige Magnayen um die Ecke geschossen, nur um abrupt stehen zu bleiben, als sie Anoth sahen und die Bedeutung dessen Aura erkannten.

"Was soll das?!" erklang eine wütende Stimme. "Ihr sollt sie angreifen!" Seine Antwort war das verängstigte winseln der drei Magnayen. Als er schließlich aufschaute um in die Richtung zu schauen, in der die drei Magnayen blickten, starrte er genau in den Lauf von Anoths Waffe. Seine Augen hatten noch Zeit sich überrascht zu weiten, als direkt darauf ein heller Blitz folgte und der Team Rocket Soldat wusste nichts mehr. Kaum war der tot schwang Anoth seine Waffe auf den Rücken und kniete sich neben der Leiche hin und begann damit diese zu durchsuchen. lange brauchte er nicht suchen, als er nicht nur die drei Pokebälle der drei Magnayen fand sondern auch eine Zugangskarte fand. Direkt darauf drehte er sich, immer noch kniend, zu den drei Magnayen um, die wie er nun sehen konnte weiblich waren und ihn verängstigt anschauten. Sie mussten allein schon an seiner Aura erkannt haben, wie viel Power er besaß und das es glatter Selbstmord gewesen wäre ihn anzugreifen.

"Beruhigt euch. Ich werde euch nichts tun." redete er sanft auf die drei ein und begann damit sie erst einmal im Augenschein zu nehmen. Der Rest des Teams nahm währenddessen Schutzpositionen ein. Die Spuren, die die drei trugen waren eindeutig. Peitschenhiebe. Und zwar erst vor kurzen. Einige von ihnen bluteten noch. Hinzu kamen auch noch brandspuren an ihrem Hals, die nur von einem dieser verdammten Elektrohalsbänder stammen konnten. Die Anführerin der drei kam vorsichtig vor und legte sich vor ihn auf den Boden und zeigte Anoth ihren Bauch. Eine eindeutige unterwürfige Handlung. Die ihr darüber hinaus auch noch schmerzen bereitete. Anoth half ihr dabei sie wieder auf ihre Pfoten zu stellen. Als sie wieder auf ihren Pfoten Stand stellte er ihr eine Frage, die die Zukunft der drei erheblich verändern sollte. "Wollt ihr drei bei mir bleiben?"

Seine Antwort war ein Nicken von den dreien und so kramte Anoth eines der Heilsprays heraus und versorgte damit die schlimmsten der Wunden.

"Warum nimmst du die drei nicht als deine Schattenbiester auf?" fragte Kagami, die zusammen mit Mitara den Gang bewachten aus dem er Team Rocket Idiot kam. Die drei Magnayen schauten Anoth nun hoffnungsvoll an.

"Dafür gibt es zwei einfache Gründe. Erstens: Sie sind zu schwach. Sie würden die Prozedur wahrscheinlich nicht überleben. Und Zweitens: Wir haben für das Ritual zurzeit schlicht und ergreifend keine Zeit."

"Guter Punkt."

"Wohl eher, gute Punkte." witzelte Mitara. Ihre Antwort darauf war, dass ihr Kagami einfach die Zunge ausstreckte. Worauf Mitara kicherte. Unterdessen hatte Anoth die Versorgung der drei Magnayen beendet und ihre drei alten Pokebälle zerstört. Mal ganz ehrlich wer würde schon die komplett schwarzen Pokebälle behalten auf dessen Oberteil das große rote R prangt. Er nahm nun drei seiner eignen Pokebälle und fing die drei damit ein. Es kamen Luxusbälle dafür zum Einsatz. Das waren faktisch die Standard Bälle der kleinen Gruppe. Kaum war das geschehen schrumpfte er die Bälle, steckte sie ein und schwang die Waffe wieder nach vorne.

"Okay, Schluss jetzt Mädels! Wir müssen weiter!" Und damit setzte sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung. Wieder mit Anoth an der Spitze. Einige Minuten später und die Beleuchtung des Ganges fing an zu flackern und fiel dann schließlich aus. Alle 5 wechselten um in eine Art Nachtsicht welche ihre komplette Umgebung in einen Blauschimmer darstellte.

"Kommt es euch nicht auch merkwürdig vor, das wir bislang nur so wenigen von denen begegnet sind?" fragte Kagami

"Ja." Pflichtete ihr Anoth bei. "Hier unten müsste es eigentlich vor denen wimmeln. Was sagen die Pläne?"

"Wir müssten gleich an einen großen Saal kommen." antwortete Konoko, die Sekunden vorher auf den Plan schaute, der ihnen von einen Satelliten im All zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, der mit Hilfe seiner Sensoren auch problemlos durch bis zu 10km dickes Gestein schauen konnte. "Ich entdecke keine Lebenszeichen. Dieser ganze Komplex scheint von einen Störfeld umgeben zu sein, so dass ich nur die Grundrisse erkennen kann. Ich bekomme nur die Telemetrie von uns rein."

"Das heißt, das wir wohl einen Hinterhalt zu erwarten haben." sagte Anoth nachdenklich, als sie alle im Gang angehalten hatten. "Wie weit noch?"

"200 Meter."

"Ok." sagte Anoth und öffnete damit ein Portal zu seiner Lagerdimension und holte ein Eiförmiges graues Ding hervor, bevor er das Portal wieder schloss. "Ich schicke eine Sonde voraus in den Raum und dann werden wir sehen, was uns dort erwartet." Sie näherten sich nun bis auf 50m an die offen stehende Tür heran und blieben dann stehen. Anoth aktivierte die Sonde und schaltete deren Tarnsystem an. Direkt darauf warf er sie in Richtung des Saals. Dann übernahm Kagami die Sonde, die sie nun mithilfe eines Holografischen Bildschirms, der aus ihren linken Arm kam, kontrollierte.

"Du hast recht." sagte Kagami die nun auf ihren Bildschirm starrte. Die Sonde hatte ein Infrarot System und zeigte daher sehr deutlich was sich in den stock dunklen Raum vor ihnen befand. Es waren etwa 100 Team Rocket Soldaten zusammen mit ihren Pokémon die dort auf sie warteten. Insgesamt zeigten die Systeme der Sonde über 350 Lebenszeichen an. Da es ein Holographischer Bildschirm war konnte man auch auf der anderen Seite das Bild sehen.

"Da kommen wir nicht leise vorbei." meinte Kumiko. "Wir werden uns den Weg wohl freikämpfen müssen."

"Wir haben auch noch welche auf den Balkons." stellte Kagami fest.

"Die übernehme ich." sagte Anoth. "Der Raum ist groß genug, das wir unsere kleineren Biestgestalten annehmen können." stellte Anoth fest.

"Dann heizen wir ihnen doch ein wenig ein." sagte Kumiko mit einen grinsen.

"Dann wollen wir mal." rief Anoth. Er ließ seine Waffe in seine Lagerdimension verschwinden und lief direkt auf die offene Tür zu. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Kaum waren sie aus der Tür raus nahmen sie ihre kleinen Biestgestalten an und gingen in den Angriff über. Kaum war das geschehen sprang Anoth auch schon zu einen der Balkone hoch. Dieser war wohl offensichtlich nicht dafür ausgelegt, das ein 3 Meter großer und beinahe 6Meter langer Drago-Seraphim, ein multitonnen Apex-Prädator, an ihn hängt und wurde einfach aus der Wand gerissen. Pech für die Team Rocket Soldaten, die auf dem Balkon standen und ihre Pokémon auf den Boden zu koordinieren versuchten. Sie hatten den Angriff noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Sie bemerkten ihn erst, als ihnen wortwörtlich der Boden unter den Füssen weggerissen wurde. Direkt darauf erklang ein Warnruf von einen der Team Rocket Soldaten und die Hauptbeleuchtung des Saals wurde angeschaltet. Damit begann der Kampf nun richtig.

Konoko hatte sich eine der Ecken ausgesucht die von den Team Rocket Mitgliedern notdürftig mit Tischen und anderen kram gesichert war. Sie hatte ihren gehörnten Kopf gesenkt und stürmte einfach quer durch die Blockade hindurch. Dabei schickte sie Menschen genauso wie Pokémon fliegen.

Kumiko sah sich einer ähnlichen Situation gegenüber. Nur das sie statt durch die Barrikade einfach durchzubrechen sie mit einem Energieball beschoss, der über die Barrikade hinweg flog und hinter ihnen detonierte und damit effektiv die Blockade räumte.

Mitara und Kagami dagegen sprangen einfach über ihre Blockaden hinweg und begannen dann damit die Feinde mit ihren Krallen auseinander zu nehmen.

"Golbat, Hyperstrahl!" befahl einer der Team Rocket Soldaten seinen Pokémon. Anoth hatte die Energieansammlung gespürt und war aus den Weg gesprungen der Strahl ging direkt an ihn vorbei und traf einen anderen Team Rocket Agenten, der das Pech hatte genau im Weg zu stehen und schickte diesen unfreiwillig fliegen. Anoth indessen war auf einer äußerst überraschten Arkani gelandet, die durch die Wucht des Aufpralls auf der Stelle ausgeknockt wurde.

'Tötet nur die Team Rocket Mitglieder! Die Pokémon macht nur bewusstlos, falls sie euch angreifen. Sobald wir Arceus haben kann sie sie alle wieder in die freie Wildbahn schicken, ohne dass sie sich an das erinnern können, was sie Team Rocket hat machen lassen.' befahl Anoth telepathisch. Es war die sicherste Art etwas zu übermitteln mitten im Chaos des Kampfes. 'Und die Soldaten können auch mal was für ihr Geld tun.'

'Verstanden' kam Mitaras Antwort.

'Wird gemacht.' das war Kumiko.

'Roger.' Kagamis stimme antwortete.

'Jawohl.' kam von Konoko.

Damit ging der Kampf weiter. Ein Golbat versuchte Anoth mit einen Tackle Angriff zu erwischen, dieser wich aus und machte dabei eine schnelle 360° Drehung und verpasste den Golbat, als er an ihn vorbeiflog, einen heftigen hieb mit einen seiner Schwänze und schicke ihn damit mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit in eine Gruppe aus drei anderen Golbat hinein.

Kagami bemerkte einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrem linken Hinterbein und als sie dorthin schaute bemerkte sie, dass sich ein Arbok dort festgebissen hatte. Pech nur für den Arbok, der sie Vergiften wollte war, das die Seraphim Immun sind gegenüber fast allen Giften und damit war dieser Versuch zum Scheitern verdammt. Mehr noch Kagami ließ einen ihrer Tentakel aus der Seite ihres Halses hervorkommen, umwickelte damit den Arbok und benutzte diesen direkt darauf als improvisierten Knüppel, den sie gegen ein paar angreifende Rattfratz verwendete. Und um ein paar Smogmog durch die Gegend zu schießen.

Kumiko fand sich im Telekinetischen Griff von ein paar Simsala wieder. Die versuchten sie mit kombinierter Power zu zerquetschen Was sie nicht bedacht hatten, war die Aurawelle, die Kumiko daraufhin freisetzte und damit nicht nur den Griff auf sie brach sondern auch die Simsala auf ziemlich unangenehme Weise mit den Wänden Freundschaft schließen ließ.

Mitara hatte es stattdessen gerade mit einer Onix zu tun. Sie hatte alle Tentakel an ihren Hals ausgefahren. Insgesamt waren das 10 Stück die jeder Seraphim am Hals hatte und hatte mit diesen die Onix komplett umwickelt. Um diese Onix dann einfach in den Weg von mehreren abgeschossenen Hyperstrahlen zu halten, die von einigen Hundemon abgefeuert wurden. Dieser Angriff war stark genug, das Mitara durch die Wucht mehrere Meter nach hinten geschoben wurde. Aber außer dem geschah ihr nichts. Die Hundemon machten direkt darauf nähere Bekanntschaft mit der Onix als diese mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zugeflogen kam und alle 6 Hundemon auf einmal in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickte.

Eine andere Onix ließ Konoko einen unfreiwilligen Purzelbaum schlagen. Allerdings schaffte diese es so geschickt zu landen, das sie sich auf ihren neun Schwänzen wiederfand mit denen sie sich dann auch sofort hoch an die Decke katapultierte, wo sie sich dann mit ihren Krallen an der Decke festklammerte. Kaum war das geschehen krachten, dort wo sie vor weniger als eine Sekunde noch war mehrere Hyperstrahlen ineinander, die sich in einer massiven Detonation entluden und die angreifenden Pokémon und Team Rocket Soldaten durch die Druckwelle an die Wände schleuderte. Kaum war das geschehen ließ sie sich wieder nach unten fallen und schickte dabei mehrere Rattikarl in die Bewusstlosigkeit, als sie genau auf ihnen landete.

Der Kampf tobte noch knappe 10 Minuten, danach waren alle Pokémon bewusstlos oder Kampfunfähig und die Team Rocket Soldaten entweder nicht mehr unter den lebenden oder waren bewusstlos. kaum war der Kampf vorbei nahmen alle fünf Drago-Seraphim wieder ihre Menschliche Gestalt an.

"Ok. Schaut euch um welche Pokémon ihr haben wollt. Nutzt die Snagbälle und packt diese danach in die Stasebälle hinein. Wir können ihre Wunden dann später versorgen." sagte Anoth. Der Zielgerichtet auf die 6 bewusstlosen Hundemon zuging. Er nahm 6 Snagbälle heraus und fing damit die 6 Hundemon ein. Snagbälle können ein Pokémon fangen, obwohl es schon von einem anderen Trainer gefangen worden ist. Sie sind komplett weiß und leuchten in einem goldenen Licht, sobald sie aktiviert werden. Kaum sind die Pokémon gefangen können sie dann von den Snagbällen in ganz normale Pokebälle transferiert werden, indem man den Snagball und den Ball in dem das Pokémon übertragen werden soll einfach mit den Knöpfen so zueinander Hält, das sich beide Knöpfe berühren. Die Übertragung erfolgt dann in weniger als einer Sekunde. Jeder von Ihnen führte sechs dieser ganz speziellen Pokebälle mit sich und auch um die 30 Stasebälle waren im Arsenal. Jeder dieser Stasebälle war komplett grau und hatte ein Computerdisplay an der Front. Dieses Zeigte die Batterieleistung und die noch verbleibende Zeit an, die das Stasefeld aufrecht erhalten werden kann. Im Regelfall haben sie genug Energie für 120 Stunden Dauerbetrieb. Sie öffneten sich wie jeder andere Pokéball auch in der Mitte, nur das in ihnen der Pokéball eingelegt wurde um die Kapsel direkt darauf wieder zu schließen. Kaum war diese zu und erkannte, dass sich in ihr ein Pokéball befand, aktivierte sich das Stasefeld. So konnten auch schwerverletzte Pokémon über einen deutlich längeren Zeitraum am Leben gehalten werden ohne das sich ihr Zustand verschlechterte, damit sie später dann in einen Pokémon-Center behandelt werden konnten. Das war besonders praktisch, wenn sich gerade kein Pokémon-Center in der Nähe befand.

Als er die sechs Hundemon gefangen (geklaut) hatte meldete sich seine Implantate und sagten ihm, das alle sechs Hundemon weiblich waren. _Warum fange ich eigentlich immer so viele Mädels? _Dachte er und schüttelte danach einfach nur den Kopf. Die nächsten die er sich fing waren die beiden Arkani. Auch sie waren beide weiblich._ War ja klar._ Er übertrug sie kaum das sie gefangen waren in normale Pokebälle, die er dann in die Stasebälle hinein legten, dessen Display direkt nach dem er sie geschlossen hatte grün aufleuchtete, Stasefeld war aktiv und genug Energie war vorhanden um es für weitere 120 Stunden aufrecht zu erhalten.

Kagami ging herüber zu den Arbok und fing von ihnen die, die dort waren. Insgesamt 16 von ihnen, sowie die beiden Onix. Leider war die Arbok, die den Fehler gemacht hatte sie zu beißen gestorben. Sie hatte sich mit den Seraphimblut selbst vergiftet. Drago-Seraphimblut sowie auch Seraphimblut hat mehrere Eigenschaften. Es enthält zum einen ein Bestandteil welches es eine hervorragende Heileigenschaft gibt aber so ist es auch hochgradig toxisch. Hinzu kommt, dass es wie ein Mutagen wirkt. Wirst du mit den Seraphimblut gespritzt und die überlebst den toxischen Teil des Blutes kannst du selbst zu einen Seraphim Mutieren. De facto stammt jeder Seraphim von den Drago-Seraphim ab. Um die einzelnen Bestandteile effektiv nutzen zu können muss das Blut in seine Bestandteile aufgespalten werden. Jeden der Drago-Seraphim werden Naniten injiziert, die die Aufgabe haben das Blut, wenn es außerhalb ihres Körper gelangt, sei es durch Spritzen, Verwundung oder ähnlichen, zu vernichten. So kann es von niemandem benutzt werden. Da die Naniten jeden der brauchbaren Teile zerstören, bis nur noch eine Substanz übrig ist, aus der niemand mehr schlau werden kann. Gesteuert werden die Naniten durch die Implantate, die sich in ihren Rücken befinden. Sie bestehen aus einen Leistungsfähigen Computer, der es ihnen erlaubt die Situation schnell einzuschätzen sowie auch eine hochintelligente Freund- Feinderkennung besitzt. Es war ihnen auch möglich sich per Neuralschnittstelle direkt in diverse Computersysteme zu hacken. Die anderen drei fanden kein Pokémon, welches sie behalten wollten und so ging die Mission weiter.

"So wo lang?" fragte Mitara. Als sie sich die Türen aus den Saal heraus anschaute. Und alle ihre Waffen wieder aus der Lagerdimension geholt hatten.

"Hast du sie Orten können?" fragte Anoth

"Leider nein. Aber ich habe eine der Quellen des Störsignals gefunden." antwortete Konoko, die das Hologramm mit den Grundriss des Unterirdischen Komplexes geöffnet hatte, auf dem nun ein roter blinkender Punkt zu erkennen war. "Die Quelle befindet sich gleich da vorne. Hinter dieser Wand." Sie deutete dabei auf den anderen Ender des Saals. Sekunden später standen sie vor einen schweren Stahltor, welches den Eingang schützte. Es war ein wenig eingedellt, weil eine der Onixe gegen das Tor geschlagen war, als sie versuchte einen von ihnen zu Rammen. Anoth betätigte das Kontrollfeld neben den Tor. Aber das rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Man konnte nur ein knirschen und kreischen hören. gefolgt von einen lauten Knall, als der Motor, der für das öffnen des Tores verantwortlich war, explodierte. Das Tor war komplett verkeilt.

"Das wäre ja auch zu leicht gewesen." sagte Anoth. "Dann fälle ich diese Tür." Eine der Klingen fuhr aus seiner rechten Hand heraus, bis sie fast 50cm lang war (wie bei Wolverine). Kaum war sie vollständig herausgefahren nahm sie eine rote Farbe an, als die Temperatur der Klinge stieg. Als diese nach wenigen Sekunden schließlich hell weiß glühte, rammte er diese quer durch die Tür. "3000°C hält auch der beste Stahl nicht aus." Die Klinge glitt durch den Stahl wie ein Lötkolben durch warme Butter. Anoth führte die Klinge entlang des Rahmens und nur wenige Sekunden später war ein quadratisches Stück aus dem Tor geschnitten, welches er mit einem Tritt in den Gang dahinter fallen ließ. Nur um direkt darauf in Deckung zu hechten, als ihn ein Hagel aus Geschossen und auch eine Rakete ihn begrüßte. Eine Blendgranate und einige Gewehrsalven später war das Problem beseitigt. _Das war knapp. _"Ok. Weiter!"

"Die Quelle des Störfelds sollte sich hinter der zweiten rechten Tür befinden." sagte Konoko. Der Gang selbst in dem sie sich befanden hatte nur fünf Türen. Sie alle beinhalteten irgendwelche Systeme für den Betrieb der unterirdischen Anlage. Stromversorgung, Wasserversorgung, Wasseraufbereitung, Netzwerk und eben diesen Feldgenerator. Neben der Tür zum Feldgenerator befand sich ein Kartenleser.

"Versuch mal die Zugangskarte, die du den Wachmann abgenommen hast." schlug Kagami vor.

"Ein Versuch ist es wert." Pflichtete ihr Anoth mit einen Achselzucken bei und zog die Karte heraus aus der Tasche um sie direkt darauf durch den Kartenleser zu ziehen. Das Rote Licht überm Leser sprang um auf grün und die Tür wurde in die Decke gezogen. Mit erhobenen Waffen gingen sie hinein um den Raum.

"Raum sicher!" rief Mitara.

"Gut." sagte Anoth und schaute sich den Generator an. Ein ziemlich schmuckloses graues Zylindrisches Gerät, das in regelmäßigen Abständen durch die Schlitze in der Hülle blinkte. "Schalt es ab." Konoko schwang ihre Waffe auf ihren Rücken und ging herüber zu der Computerkonsole an der Wand, wo sie direkt darauf anfing los zu tippen. Das einzige was sie damit erreichte war, das sich die Konsole abschaltete.

"Verdammt!" fluchte sie und haute mit der Faust auf die nun abgeschaltete Konsole. "Da will uns wohl jemand nicht im System haben. Sie haben die Konsole abgeschaltet. Ich kann ihn nicht abschalten."

"Dann machen wir es eben auf die altmodische Art." sagte Kumiko und kramte gute zwei Kilo C4 hervor. Welche sie prompt auf den Generator knallte und verdrahtete. "So schalten wir das Ding auch aus."

"Ja schon. Nur wissen die jetzt wo wir sind und werden garantiert Verstärkung schicken." erinnerte sie Konoko. Und richtig genug. Nur Sekunden später war das Getrappel von Füßen auf den Boden zu vernehmen, als sich weitere Team Rocket Soldaten auf den Weg zu ihnen machten.

"Dann wollen wir sie doch mal begrüßen." sagte Anoth und warf dabei eine Blendgranate hinaus in den Gang. Kaum war diese Explodiert, entbrannte ein weiteres, wenn auch kurzes Feuergefecht, an dessen Ende weitere 12 Team Rocket Soldaten den weg in den Tod fanden. "Bist du fertig?"

"Ja. Ich habe die Sprengladung mit einem Subraumzünder verkabelt. Funk ist zu unsicher."

"Alles klar."

"Vielleicht sollten wir noch einen Blick in den Serverraum werfen." schlug Konoko vor während sie dabei auf die Tür mit der Aufschrift Netzwerk deutete. Anoth holte wieder die Zugangskarte heraus und zog sie durch den Schlitz. nur wurde dieses Mal die Karte abgelehnt. Sie hatten offenbar bemerkt, dass sie eine ihrer Zugangskarten benutzten.

"Dann fälle ich sie eben." sagte Anoth und fuhr nochmal die Klinge aus und knapp eine Minute später lag die Tür am Boden. Zum Vorschein kam ein Raum, der vollgestopft war mit Servern. Das war aber nicht das was Anoths Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es war der Bildschirm, der im Raum stand. Auf diesen stand.

DELETING FILES

13%

Und offenbar war er nicht der einzige dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm lag. "Schnell zieht die Festplatten raus!" rief Konoko. Und so knapp 2 Minuten und 48 Festplatten später standen sie vor dem Bildschirm, der nun eine andere Meldung Zeigte.

DELETING FILES

15% HARDDRIVE ERROR

"Gut gemacht. Diese Daten könnten noch hilfreich werden um Team Rocket ein für allemal zu Fall zu bringen." sagte Anoth, während Konoko die 48 Platten entgegen nahm um sie dann in ihre Lagerdimension hineinzulegen. Damit schnappte Anoth sich wieder seine Waffe und ging hinaus aus den Netzwerkraum. Die anderen dicht hinter ihm. So betraten sie wenig später wieder den Saal, der außer den ganzen Körpern noch immer leer war. Kaum hatten sie den Saal betreten, stellte sich die ganze Gruppe links neben den gefällten Tor an die Wand. "Ok. Dann lass es mal krachen!"

Kumiko benötigte keine weitere Aufforderung. Sie holte den Zünder heraus und drückte grinsend auf den Auslöser. Direkt darauf gab es eine Massive Detonation, gefolgt von Flammen, die durch das Tor schlugen, als der Generator in einen Feuerball zerstört wurde. "Juhu!" kam Kumikos Freudenschrei direkt darauf.

"Du Liebst das viel zu sehr." sagte Anoth trocken. Kumiko grinste nur.

Direkt darauf sahen die fünf wie in ihren HUD sich die schon längst vermisste Funktion der Nahbereichs Lebenszeichen Erkennung wieder Online ging. Auch gab es nun endlich ein klares Bild über das was im Komplex vor sich ging, von ihren Haufen Elektronikschrott im Orbit.

"Ziel gefunden." sagte Kagami, als sie mit ihren Kontrollen spielte. "Es befindet sich 2 Stockwerke unter uns. Außerdem scheint der Rest der Leute, die noch im Komplex sind, zu fliehen. Sie bewegen sich auf eine Unterirdische Bahnstation zu."

"Sieht so aus, als ob Toilettenkopf abhauen möchte." meinte Konoko.

"Ja, aber nicht, wenn wir schneller sind. Also weiter." sagte Anoth und damit waren sie wieder in Bewegung. Damit gingen sie durch eine der anderen Türen. Diese ließen sich problemlos öffnen. Die Gänge waren leer und wenig später fanden sie sich am Ende eines Treppenhauses wieder. Hier versperrte ihnen nun eine Tür, die weder zu öffnen noch zu fällen war.

"Verdammt!" fluchte Anoth. "Die Tür besteht aus einer Adamantium Tritanium Unobtanium Legierung. Da kommen wir nicht durch. Ganz im Gegenteil, würde ich versuchen mich da durch zu brennen, würde das Unobtanium die Tür nur noch stärker machen und des ganzen noch nicht genug, bestehen die Wände leider auch aus diesen Material."

"Wir sind doch vorhin an einem Sicherheitsbüro vorbeigekommen. Vielleicht kann ich von dort aus diese Tür öffnen." sagte Konoko.

"Also gut." sagte Anoth. "Dann zurück nach oben." Mit diesen Worten stiegen sie die Treppe wieder hinauf. Und richtig genug. An der Wand war ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Sicherheitsbüro. Der Pfeil deutete auf die Tür in den Bürobereich des Komplexes. "Was sagt der Satellit?"

Nachdem Konoko kurz auf das Bild des Satelliten geschaut hatte sagte sie: "Keine Menschenseele. Die Räume sind verlassen."

"Ok Vorwärts." befahl Anoth. "Der Satellit sagt zwar dass hier nichts lebendes mehr ist, es muss aber nicht bedeuten, dass hier nicht noch ein paar andere Überraschungen auf uns lauern." Anoth sollte recht behalten. Kaum hatte er die Tür zum Bürokomplex geöffnet da krachte ihm auch schon eine Ladung Schrot in den Bauch, die ihn auf den Rücken fallen ließ. "Autsch. Das tat weh." stöhnte er als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

"Die haben Fallen aufgestellt." stellte Kumiko fest.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Kagami als sie ihn zusammen mit Konoko wieder auf die Beine halfen.

"Ja." sagte Anoth. "Die Weste hat den Mist gestoppt, bevor er Schaden anrichten konnte." Er hielt sich den Bauch, der Schlag war nicht ohne, den er abbekommen hatte. "Kumiko, du bist die Sprengstoffexpertin. Du gehst voraus. Wir sichern." sagte Anoth, nachdem er sich kurz erholt hatte.

"Geht klar." bestätigte Kumiko. und so gingen sie ganz langsam quer durch die Büros. Es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde ehe sie endlich vor der Tür zum Sicherheitsbüro waren. Auf den Weg dorthin war der Weg gespickt mit Tretminen, die unter verstreuten Papieren und Ordnern verborgen waren. Claymores, und Handgranaten die mit Stolperdrähten verbunden waren und auch noch mehrere Gewehrfallen. Darüber hinaus gab es noch drei Minen mit Annäherungszünder, die besonders knifflig waren zu entschärfen. Aber sie schafften es und standen schließlich vor der Tür zum Sicherheitsbüro. Kumiko öffnete ganz langsam die Tür und untersuchte den Spalt ganz genau. Sie fand zwei Stolperdrähte, die sie problemlos mit den rasiermesserscharfen Klingen, die aus ihrer Hand gefahren kamen durchtrennen konnte. Dann machte sie die Tür vorsichtig weiter auf. Sie nahm nun einen Spiegel zu Hilfe um hinter die Tür schauen zu können, denn ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, das da noch etwas lauerte. Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Hätte sie die Tür noch weiter geöffnet hätte sie einen Druckschalter Ausgelöst, der mit einem Fass verbunden war, welches vollgestopft war mit C4. "Verdammt!" fluchte sie.

"Was siehst du?" fragte Anoth.

"Ein komplettes Fass. Vollgestopft mit C4." kam Kumikos Antwort, deren Gesicht man nun deutlich ansehen konnte, das sie überlegte, wie sie dieses Hindernis entfernen sollte. Als sie die fragenden Blicke sah, beschloss sie das Problem näher zu Erleutern. "Ich kann die Tür nicht weiter aufmachen, sonst aktiviere ich den Druckschalter, dann gehen nicht nur wir sondern der Halbe Komplex mit hoch."

"Kannst du den Schalter nicht mit deinen Psychik Kräften packen und in einfach verstellen?" schlug Kagami vor.

"Leider nein. Wenn ich das versuche löst der Schalter aus."

"Vielleicht kannst du den Schalter nicht verstellen, aber was ist mit dem Fass?" fragte Mitara. Kumiko schaute sich nun mit Hilfe des Spiegels das Fass noch einmal genauer an. An dem fass war nichts Besonderes. Es war ein komplett normales Fass, das bis zum Rand gefüllt war mit C4.

"Ja, ja, das sollte gehen." Mit Hilfe ihrer Psychik Kräfte begann sie damit die Zündkapseln vorsichtig aus den Sprengstoff zu ziehen. Kaum war das geschafft verstellte sie das Fass zum anderen Ende des Raumes und legte Die Zündkapseln in die Ecke, wo die Tür hin schwingen würde. "So das sollte gehen. Deckung!" Mit diesen Worten gab sie der Tür einen Tritt. Der Druckschalter löste aus und die Sprengkapseln gingen hoch. Mehr geschah nicht. Die Explosionswirkung der Kapseln wurde durch die Tür gestoppt und so konnten sie den Raum gefahrlos betreten. "Na das ist doch mal ein netter Vorrat C4. Den behalte ich." Sagte Kumiko erfreut und begann sofort damit das C4 in ihre Lagerdimension zu verfrachten. In dem Fass war wirklich nichts anderes als das C4. Kumiko hatte halb erwartet, das sich im Fass noch eine weitere Falle befand. Dem war nicht so. Eine kurze Untersuchung der Computerkonsolen im Raum ergab keine weiteren unangenehmen Überraschungen und so setzte sich Konoko an den Computer und begann damit das Sicherheitssystem zu hacken. Dazu fuhr sie aus ihrer Hand, ähnlich wie bei dem Borg aus Star-Trek, kleine Röhrchen aus, die sich in die Konsole bohrten und so eine Verbindung zum schwer verschlüsselten System herstellten. Es dauerte fast 10 Minuten, bis sie die Verschlüsselung durchbrach.

'Ok ich habe einen Weg die Tür zu öffnen, aber ich löse damit ein Sekundäres Sicherheitssystem aus, auf das ich von hier aus keinen Zugriff habe.' Erklang Konokos Stimme telepathisch bei Anoth. Dessen Blick sich nun unweigerlich zu mehreren der merkwürdigen Gebilde in der Decke richtete.

"Automatische Geschütze." Fluchte er leise. "Deckung Suchen!" Binnen Sekunden waren sie alle in der Deckung verschwunden. 'Wir sind soweit.' schickte er telepathisch an Konoko.

'Öffne jetzt die Tür.' kaum hatte sie das gesagt ging ein Alarm los. Die Hauptbeleuchtung in den Büros schaltete sich aus und wurde durch mehrere rote Rundumleuchten und blinkenden roten leuchten ersetzt. Dem nicht genug fuhren auch noch 4 Automatische Geschütze, bestückt mit je zwei Gatling-Maschinengewehre aus der Decke.

'Oh verdammte Scheiße. Gatling Waffen. Die haben Autogeschütze bestückt mit Gatling-Maschinengewehren.' Fluchte Anoth telepathisch. Konoko trennte die Verbindung mit den Computern und kam zu Anoth herüber gekrochen. Nur das Piepen und das Geräusch der sich drehenden Auto-Geschütze waren im Raum zu hören.

'Was jetzt?' fragte Konoko telepathisch.

'Was für ein Zielerfassungssystem haben die Waffen?' fragte Mitara.

'Akustisch und Infrarot.' war Anoths Antwort, der sich nun eines der Geschütze und deren Zielsysteme mit einen Spiegel betrachtete.

'Wir brauchen einen weg an denen vorbei oder wir sind Siebe.' sagte Mitara.

'Hier hat sich ein weiteres Störfeld aktiviert.' stellte Konoko fest. 'Teleportation funktioniert nicht. Schattenwanderung auch nicht.'

'Wie zum Teufel haben die herausgefunden wie die unsere Kräfte blockieren können?' fragte Kagami.

'Wahrscheinlich haben die das gar nicht.' sagte Konoko. 'Dieselben Störfelder arbeiten auch bei Pokémon.'

'Ich könnte einen Weg quer durch die Wände der Büros sprengen. Genug Sprengstoff dafür habe ich.' sagte Kumiko telepathisch, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten überlegt hatte und sich den Plan des Raumes angesehen hatte. 'Die Wände zwischen den Büros sind sehr dünn.'

'Wir kommen zu euch herüber.' sagte Anoth telepathisch, der zusammen mit Konoko auf der anderen Seite des Ganges war. Er lugte mit dem Spiegel um die Ecke und wartete bis das Geschütz sich in die andere Richtung gedreht hatte. 'Achtung ... Jetzt!' Damit sprinteten beide schnell über den fast 5 Meter breiten Gang auf die andere Seite. Das Geschütz bemerkte die Geräusche und drehte sich weit schneller in Richtung der Quelle als erwartet. Und da die Gatling bereits am rotieren war konnte das Geschütz sofort feuern. Sie waren gerade auf der anderen Seite angekommen, als ein Hagel an Kugeln genau dort niedergering, wo sie vor weniger als einer Sekunde noch gestanden hatten.

'Puh, das war knapp.' meinte Kagami telepathisch.

'Die Geschütze drehen sich schneller als ich erwartet hatte.' sagte Anoth telepathisch. Und nickte direkt darauf Kumiko zu. Das war für sie das Zeichen, das sie beginnen konnte. Sie klatschte ein wenig C4 an die Wand, und einen kurzen Knall später befand sich dort ein Loch groß genug um hindurch zu kriechen. Die Geschütze drehten sich zwar in der Richtung des Knalls und feuerten gegen die Wand, welche die Kugeln zwar durchschlugen, aber da sie sich noch immer in Deckung befanden, zerstörten die Kugeln nur das Mobiliar, die Geräte im Büro und machten ein paar nette Löcher in die Wand. Dieses Muster wiederholte sich mehrere Male. Sprengen, warten bis das Geschütz aufhört zu feuern und dann weiter. bis sie schließlich im letzten Büro vor den Zugang zum Treppenhaus waren. Dort mussten sie wieder auf den passenden Augenblick warten um dann schließlich durch die offene Tür hinein zu sprinten ins Treppenhaus. "Schließ die Feuertür!" befahl Anoth und Kagami haute auf den Taster genau neben der Tür zum Treppenhaus und die fast 50cm dicke, rot weiß lackierte Feuertür knallte zu. "Na das war doch mal was."

Damit stiegen sie wieder das Treppenhaus hinab. Und richtig genug, die Tür die vorher fest verschlossen war, stand nun offen. Sie gab den Blick in einen weiteren Gang frei. Sie gingen rechts und links neben der Tür in Deckung und spähten mit Spiegeln hinein in den Gang. Dieser sah eindeutig anders aus, als die vorherigen. er hatte einen mehr Krankenhaus ähnlichen Eindruck. Er bestand fast ausschließlich aus Stahl, nur am letzten Stück des Ganges waren die Wände durchsichtig und leuchteten. Sie waren nun im Laborkomplex der Anlage. Eigentlich noch nicht ganz. Ein gut 150 Meter langer abschüssiger Gang führte hinunter in den selbigen. Es gab nur ein Problem. Es waren noch mehr dieser Geschütze im Gang und Anoth konnte von den Wänden Energiemuster spüren, die zu Plasmanetzen passte (Resident Evil). Diese konnten eine Person wortwörtlich in Stücke zerschneiden, sollten sie aktiviert werden.

"Die wollen es uns wohl wirklich so schwer wie eben möglich machen." knurrte Anoth. "Kannst du die Energieversorgung hierzu abschalten?"

"Leider nein." antwortete Konoko. "Jede Etage ist von den anderen Energietechnisch getrennt."

"Vorschläge?"

"Anoth, ich habe einen Lüftungsschacht in der Decke entdeckt." sagte Mitara, die sich den Gang von der anderen Seite der Tür auch mit einen Spiegel anschaute. Mitara und Konoko wechselten kurz die Position und Konoko lugte durch den spiegel in den Gang und fand kurz darauf das Lüftungsgitter, das Mitara entdeckt hatte.

"Das sind gute 15 Meter." schätzte Konoko und gab Mitara den Spiegel zurück. "Ich brauche eine Ablenkung, wenn ich dorthin kommen soll."

"Ich denke, dafür kann ich sorgen." sagte Anoth. "Das Treppenhaus ist groß genug, das ich mich verwandeln-"

"Du gehst da nicht selber rein!" fiel ihn Kagami ins Wort.

"Das habe ich auch gar nicht vor. Ich werde meine dreiäugigen Wölfe dort hineinschicken. Sie sollten dem System genug zu tun geben, so das Konoko hinein in den Schacht kommt."

"Ja, ja, das könnte funktionieren." stimmte Kagami zu.

"Zu dumm, dass wir nicht wissen, was sich da hinter dieser Tür befindet. Dann könnten wir uns einfach dorthin teleportieren." murmelte Konoko, als sie sich bereit machte und Anoth ein wenig zurückging um sich dann in die kleine Version des Drago-Seraphim zu verwandeln.

"Das ist das Problem mit unbekannten Terrain." sagte Kagami mit einen Achselzucken. "Ich habe keine Lust mich in eine Wand zu Teleportieren."

"Ich würde mich auch lieber hinter die Tür teleportieren oder in unserer Astral Gestalt einfach durch sie hindurchgehen." stimmte Mitara zu. "Aber das eine wird unmöglich gemacht, dadurch, dass wie du es schon gesagt hast, wir uns in unbekanntem Terrain befinden und das andere verhindert die Strahlung des Gesteins in dem dieser Komplex errichtet worden ist. Ganz zu schweigen vom Störfeld."

'Bereit?' fragte Anoth nun telepathisch. Konoko nickte zur Antwort. Damit drehte sich Anoth in Richtung des Ganges. Kurz sah es so aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben, als sich seine Wangen massiv ausdehnten, dann schossen aus seinen Maul mit einen Schlag vierzig drei äugige Wölfe heraus und rannten den Gang hinunter. Das Sicherheitssystem reagierte sofort und fing an auf die Wölfe zu schießen, die so bald sie getroffen wurden erst ein lautes winseln von sich gaben, ehe sie sich in Rauch auflösten (ähnlich wie Narutos Schattendoppelgänger). Einige von ihnen schafften es zum Bereich mit den Glaswänden. Sobald sie diesen Teil des Ganges erreicht hatten wurde der Gang dunkel, als das Plasmagitter kurz Energie sammelte, dann konnte man an beiden Grasflächen zwei helle punkte ausmachen, die direkt darauf mit einen Strahl verbunden wurden und den Gang hinauf jagte. Die Wölfe, die von dem Strahl getroffen wurden, wurden wortwörtlich zerlegt. Anoth schickte eine weitere Gruppe von vierzig der dreiäugigen Wölfe hinein in den Gang, als Konoko losrannte. Kaum stand sie unterhalb des Lüftungsgitters machte sie einen Sprung nach oben, durchbrach das Gitter und fand sich nun im Lüftungsschacht wieder. Anoth verwandelte sich wieder zurück und wartete auf Rückmeldung von Konoko.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten ehe sie sich wieder meldete. 'Ok. ich bin jetzt in der Sicherheitszentrale für dieses Stockwerk.' Kurz darauf hörte Anoth wie die Geschütze herunterfuhren und auch das Plasmagitter an Energie verlor. Doch bevor sie loslaufen konnten kam Konokos Stimme erneut. 'Noch nicht los gehen. Es gibt ein Sekundärsystem.' kaum hatte sie das gesagt waren die Geschütze, sowie auch das Plasmagitter wieder online. Eine Minute später schalteten sich beide wieder ab. 'Ok. das war's Sicherheitssystem aus. Ihr könnt jetzt.' Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor der geschlossenen Tür. Die sobald sie sich ihr näherten automatisch öffnete. Hinter ihnen erwartete sie Konoko, die die Konsole neben der Tür gehackt hatte um die Tür zu öffnen.

"Wo ist jetzt unser Ziel?" fragte Anoth, als er in die drei Gänge hinabschaute, die sich ihm nun offenbarten.

"Der komplette Komplex ist verlassen, Toilettenschädel ist uns entwischt. Arceus ist hier entlang." Sagte Konoko. "Nur ist mir noch etwas aufgefallen. Der Satellit zeigt mir nicht nur das Signal von Arceus. Neben ihr befindet sich noch eines. Sehr viel schwächer als das andere."

"Sind die Signale echt?" fragte Anoth.

"Ja. Ich habe auch hier einen Störfeldgenerator gefunden. Allerdings konnte ich diesen vom Sicherheitsbüro aus deaktivieren." Anoth konzentrierte sich nun auf seine eigenen Systeme und Fähigkeiten um Organisches leben in der Nähe aufzuspüren. Und er konnte Konokos Beobachtung Bestätigen. Außer Arceus war da noch ein Signal, das nicht nur schwächer war, sondern auch immer schwächer wurde. Und er entdeckte noch ein Signal einen anderen Gang herunter. Ebenfalls sehr schwach, aber Stabil. Die Signale waren zwar schwach aber er erkannte beide von ihnen. das eine war von Mewtwo, das andere bei Arceus war das Signal von Arceus Auserwählten: Ash Ketchum. Und da die Signale schwächer wurden, konnte dies nur eines bedeuten. Sie lagen beide im sterben.

"Wir teilen uns auf. Konoko und Mitara ihr nehmt diesen Gang." Damit zeigte er auf den Gang der geradeaus weiter führte. "Nehmt die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Dort befindet sich Mewtwo. Wir nehmen diesen hier." damit deutete er auf den linken Gang. "Und holen Arceus. Los!" Damit teilten sich die fünf auf und rannten los.

Wenig später stand Anoth vor einer mit einer Codetafel gesicherten Tür. Das rote Licht über der Tafel leuchtete und sagte ihm so, dass die Tür verschlossen war. 'Konoko, den Code für die Tür.'

'1234' kam Konokos knappe Antwort. Anoth stellte keine Fragen und Tippte diesen einfach in die Codetafel ein. Sofort sprang das Licht um auf grün und ein klicken war zu hören, als die Verriegelung aufgehoben wurde. Direkt darauf fuhr die eine Hälfte der Tür hoch in die Decke. und die andere Hälfte versank im Boden. 'Ich habe jedes Türschloss im System auf diesen Code gesetzt.'

Was sie zu Gesicht bekamen, als die Tür offen war, war eine bewusstlose Arceus in einen Tank gefüllt mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit. An Arceus selbst waren diverse Schläuche befestigt, die in einem merkwürdigen Licht leuchteten. Ihr wurde wohl offensichtlich die Energie abgezogen. An dem Tank befand sich eine Computerkonsole, an die sich Anoth nun selbst zu schaffen machte. Kaum stand er davor, legte er seine rechte Hand auf die Tastatur, aus denen sofort zwei Röhrchen heraus kamen und ihm damit eine Neuralverbindung zum Computer erlaubte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da hatte er das Passwort geknackt und begann damit die Flüssigkeit aus den Tank abzulassen. _Password?! Ein wirklich sehr Originelles Passwort. _Auch hatte er das abziehen der Energie von Arceus deaktiviert. Kaum war die Flüssigkeit abgelassen und das abziehen der Energie deaktiviert konnte Kumiko damit beginnen die Schläuche, die Arceus die Energie abgezogen hatten von ihr zu entfernen.

Kagami versuchte unterdessen Zugang zu dem Käfig zu bekommen, in dem Ash bewusstlos lag. Sie tippte die 1234 ein in das Zahlenfeld, aber die Tür rührte sich nicht. _Sie ist wohl nicht verbunden mit dem System. Gut. Dann machen wir es eben anders._ Damit fuhr sie eine ihrer Krallen aus und rammte diese in das Zahlenfeld hinein, in welches sie nur Augenblicke später einen massiven elektrischen Schlag hineinjagte. Die Elektronische und Magnetische Verrieglung überlud und schaltete sich aus. Danach konnte sie die Tür problemlos öffnen. Kaum war die Tür offen kniete sie sich neben Ash hin und fühlte nach seinen Puls. Er war nur sehr schwach. Als sie ihn sich genauer anschaute zeigte sein Körper eindeutige Anzeichen von Folter. Streifen von Peitschenhieben, verbrannte Haut von Stromschlägen und andere unschöne Dinge waren auf seinen Körper deutlich zu sehen, diese wurden nämlich nur mehr schlecht als recht von seiner zerrissenen und blutgetränkten Kleidung verdeckt. Sie begann sofort mit der Heilung der schlimmsten der Wunden, in dem sie Sprays verwendete, die eigentlich für Pokémon gedacht waren. Was die wenigsten wussten ist, dass sie auch bei Menschen wirkten, nur nicht ganz so effizient. Zwei der Wunden waren allerdings so groß, dass sie diese mit ihren eigenen Heilkräften schließen musste. Dies geschah, in dem sie ihre Hand in einen Abstand von wenigen Zentimetern über der Wunde hielt und dann Heilenergie in die Wunde leitete. Von außen war das durch ein blaues Licht zu sehen. Die Wunden selbst verschlossen sich dann innerhalb von Sekunden.

**Fünf Minuten zurück bei Konoko und Mitara**

Kurze Zeit nach dem sie sich getrennt hatten standen sie vor der Tür hinter der sich Mewtwo befinden sollte. Konoko gab den Code in die Codetafel ein, nur um zu sehen, das diese keinen Strom hatte.

"Verdammt." fluchte Konoko. "Gib mir eine Minute." Binnen Sekunden hatte sie die Codetafel auf, neu verkabelt und mit der Energieversorgung der Beleuchtung verbunden und nur wenige Momente später war die Tür offen. "Na also. Geht doch."

Als die Tür offen war gab sie den Blick frei in einen komplett dunklen Raum.

"Luminus!" rief Mitara. Direkt darauf kam eine weiß leuchtende Energiekugel aus ihrer ausgestreckten Hand, die mitten im Raum zum Stillstand kam und problemlos den kompletten Raum ausleuchtete. Kaum war das geschehen härten sie ein stöhnen und entdeckten den Bewohner dieses Raumes. Dort an der Wand gekettet, am anderen Ende des Raumes, war Mewtwo, der seine Augen gerade zugekniffen hatte. Er war wohl von dem plötzlichen Licht im Raum geblendet worden.

Sein Zustand war Miserabel. Sein Körper war übersät mit längst verheilten Wunden, die nur aus längeren Folterungen stammen konnten. Er war stark abgemagert, da er wohl für längere Zeit hinweg außer Wasser nichts an Nahrung bekommen hatte. Er hob müde seinen Kopf und schaute die beiden an. Er konnte die power, die die beiden ausstrahlten auf seiner Haut spüren. Sie sahen zwar aus wie Menschen, aber es waren definitiv keine. Ihr Aura Energielevel war für einen sterblichen bei weitem zu hoch. Sie passten mehr zu einem der Legendären Pokémon. Doch waren sie irgendwie anders. Lange konnte er über diese Thema nicht nachdenken, er bekam noch mit wie eine der Menschen ihre Hand hob und ein Gold farbender Lichtfächer über seinen Körper fuhr, da holte ihn auch schon die Dunkelheit wieder ein.

"Wie geht es ihn?" fragte Konoko Mitara, die ihn gerade gescannt hatte.

"Er ist massiv unterernährt und sehr schwach." antwortete Kagami, die kurz darauf einen Medizinischen Pokeball herausnahm und Mewtwo kurzerhand mit diesen einfing um ihn dann sofort in einen der Stasebälle zu legen und diesen dann in ihrer Lagerdimension verschwinden zu lassen. "Gehen wir zurück zu den anderen." Damit rannten beide wieder hinaus aus den Raum um sich nur Sekunden später mit den anderen zu treffen und um zu sehen, wie Kumiko das gleiche mit Arceus machte, wie sie nur Sekunden zuvor mit Mewtwo.

"Ihr habt Mewtwo?" fragte Anoth, der ihr eindringen bemerkt hatte.

"Ja, das haben wir." bestätigte Mitara.

"Gut. Wir haben Arceus." sagte Anoth. "Wie geht es Ash?"

"Er ist stabil." antworte Kagami. "Aber er muss in einem Krankenhaus weiter behandelt werden."

"Toilettenschädel ist uns zwar durch die Lappen gegangen, aber wir haben Mewtwo, Ash und Arceus. Dann sollten wir jetzt-" Anoth wurde unterbrochen durch einen massiven Energieanstieg an Dimensionaler Energie, am anderen Ende der Anlage. "Was zum-?!"

**Wenige Sekunden zuvor. Fluchtzug von Team Rocket Anlage**

Der Zug war mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Weg von der Anlage weg.

"Dimensionsbomben Detonation in 10 Sekunden." sagte eine Computerstimme. "5...4...3...2...1...Explosion." Kaum war der Computer damit fertig stießen der Wissenschaftler zusammen mit Atila und Hun mit Sekt an.

"Auf das Ende der Ghost Division." sagte der Wissenschaftler freudig.

"Auf das Ende der Ghost Division." wiederholten Atila und Hun.

**Zurück zu Anoth und seine Truppe 5 Sekunden zurück**

"DIMENSIONSBOMBE!" Brüllte Anoth seine Warnung, als seine Implantate das Energiemuster erkannten. Direkt darauf bauten vier von ihnen um sich herum Schilde auf um sich vor der massiven Entladung an Dimensionaler Energie zu schützen. Kagami stand in der Mitte, während die anderen vier das Schild aufrecht hielten. Kaum war es aufgebaut donnerte eine massive blaue Energiewelle in die Schilde, die darauf ausgerichtet waren diese Dimensionsenergie zu blocken. Aber es war deutlich zu sehen, dass die Entladung so dermaßen stark war, dass sich ziemlich schnell Risse im Schild bildeten. Das Hämmern auf den Schilden schien ewig anzudauern, was in der Realität nicht viel mehr, als ein paar Sekunden waren. Dann ebbte der Energiestrom ab. Der Energiestrom hätte nur eine Sekunde länger andauern müssen, dann währe das Schild zusammengebrochen und sie wer weiß wo hingeschickt worden. "Verdammt, das war knapp." sagte Anoth, der auf seinen Knien war und komplett außer Atem. "Habt ihr das auch gespürt?"

"Ja." sagte Mitara, die in demselben Zustand war wie Anoth. "Das hat sich nach einem Alteraner angefühlt."

"Aber die sind doch seit mehr als 10 Tausend Jahren ausgestorben." sagte Kumiko.

"Offensichtlich wohl nicht." stellte Kagami fest.

"Was ist das?!" rief Mitara, die bemerkt hatte, das gerade ein schriller Alarm los ging. Diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als jeder Monitor in dem Raum auf rot umsprang und eine Alarmmeldung ausgab.

REAKTOR FEHLFUNKTION

Überhitzung in 60 Sekunden

"Die Dimensionsbombe muss die Kühlsysteme zerlegt haben." rief Konoko.

"Alle raus hier!" befahl Anoth. "Zum Bahnhof!" damit wechselte er um auf den Subraumfunkkanal. "Anoth an befehlshabenden Offizier. Wir haben hier eine Reaktorschmelze! Ziehen sie ihre Leute hier raus!" rief er mitten im Lauf in den Funkgerät. Er wartet nicht auf eine Antwort und schloss den Kanal wieder. Alle fünf waren indessen losgerannt. Mitara hatte dabei Ash in ihren Armen. Sekunden später waren sie bei den Gleisen der Magnetbahn angekommen, verwandelten sich in ihre kleinen Drago-Seraphim Gestalten, dabei beförderte Kagami ihre wertvolle Fracht, wenn auch etwas unsanft, auf ihren Rücken und rannten den Tunnel entlang. Einige Sekunden später spürten sie hinter sich eine massive Hitzewelle. Dis Schockwelle raste den Tunnel entlang und hob alle fünf von ihren Beinen. Sie wurden durch die Druckwelle durch den Tunnel befördert, wie eine Kanonenkugel durch ihr Geschützrohr. Nur Sekunden später hatten sie den Endbahnhof der Strecke erreicht, wo der Fluchtzug abgestellt worden war. Alle fünf hatten während ihres unschönen und unfreiwilligen Fluges durch die Tunnelröhre geschafft nicht nur ihre Aufpralldämpfungsfelder zu aktivieren sondern auch ihre Ablative Panzerung.

Die Aufpralldämpfungsfelder erscheinen um sie herum in Form einer Aura aus einen gelblichen Licht. Sie leiten die Aufprallenergie um und sorgen so dafür, dass sie keinen körperlichen Schaden nehmen durch Kollisionen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. Stattdessen wird die Energie von ihren magischen Reserven abgezogen um die Wucht abzufangen. Die Ablativpanzerung ist praktisch eine Substanz, die von ihren Implantaten von ihren Rücken aus sich in Form von Platten über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Sie schützt im Kampf, genauso wie im Vakuum. Zur Verfügung steht diese allerdings nur, wenn sie sich in einer ihrer Biestgestalten befinden. In Menschlicher Form bildet die Substanz eher so etwas wie einen metallisch aussehenden Überzug über ihren Körpern. Auch dieser ist fürs All geeignet biete aber nicht so guten Schutz wie die Biestform Variante.

Die Ablative Panzerung genauso wie das Aufpralldämpfungsfeld wurden dringend benötigt, als sie mit vollem Tempo mit dem stehenden Zug kollidierten. Anoth war der erste und zerstörte damit den ersten Waggon bevor er zum Stillstand kam. Die anderen folgten kurz darauf.

Mitara hatte sich schützend um Ash herumgewickelt und ihr Aufpralldämpfungsfeld auf ihn ausgeweitet und sich außerdem noch während des Fluges so gedreht, dass sie als erste mit den Zug kollidieren würde. Die Wucht war massiv, mit der sie mit dem Zug kollidierte. Das Aufpralldämpfungsfeld nahm einen ganzen Teil der Wucht weg, mit der sie gegen das Metall des Zuges Kollidierte, während die Ablativpanzerung, es verhinderte, das sich Metallteile des Zuges in ihr Fleisch rein bohrten. Kurze Zeit später kamen sie zum Stillstand.

#Alle in Ordnung? # fragte Anoth.

#Ja. Nur ein wenig durchgeschüttelt. # antwortete Kagami.

#Mir geht's gut. # antwortete Mitara und überprüfte nun den Zustand von Ash. #Ash ist in Ordnung. # Sie nutzte ihre Tentakel um ihn wieder auf ihren Rücken zu heben. Dieses Mal ein wenig sanfter.

#Kumiko? Konoko? # fragte Anoth.

#Uns gibt es noch, Anoth. # Antwortete Kumiko, die Konoko gerade dabei half sich wieder auf ihre Pfoten zu stellen.

#Weiß jemand, wo wir sind? #

#Keine Verbindung zum Satelliten. # antwortete Konoko. #Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es muss einen Weg hier heraus geben. #

#Dann suchen wir doch diesen Ausgang. # sagte Anoth und schaute sich nun erst einmal den Bahnhof an in dem sie gelandet waren. Vom Zug war nur noch ein Wrack übrig. Außer dem Fahrgestell war von dem nichts mehr übrig, das ließ ihm schätzen, wie der Aufprall wohl verlaufen wäre ohne Aufpralldämpfungsfeld und Ablativpanzerung. Der Bahnhof selbst war kein Schmuckstück. Grauer Beton in einen Rechteckigen Raum mit einer schweren Stahltür in einer der Wände. Das war's. Anoth fuhr die Ablativpanzerung ein und verwandelte sich zurück. Durch die Tür würden sie in ihrer Biestgestalt eh nicht hindurch passen. Sie war dafür zu klein. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und Mitara trug Ash weiter auf ihren Armen.

Anoth öffnete seine Lagerdimension und holte seine Aura Waffe hinaus. Kagami, Kumiko und Konoko taten es ihm gleich. Sie gaben Mitara Deckung, als Anoth die Tür öffnete und sie den Gang zur Oberfläche nahmen. Sie kamen am Ende des Ganges an eine weitere Tür. Anoth bestätigte den Schalter an der Wand und die Tür öffnete sich. Anoth, Kagami, Kumiko und Konoko gingen zuerst durch. Sie fanden sich in einer Lagerhalle wieder. Die vollkommen leer war. Kurz darauf standen sie draußen vor der Halle. Sie fanden sich mitten im Industriegebiet wieder. nach den Wolkenkratzern in der Ferne zu Urteilen im Industriegebiet von Vapydro City.

"Wir sind in Vapydro City." stellte Anoth fest. Die Waffen wurden hier nicht mehr gebraucht und fanden ihren Weg wieder hinein in die Lagerdimension.

"Dann schaffen wir Ash doch mal ins Krankenhaus und unsere Pokémon ins Center." sagte Kagami.

"Richtig." sagte Anoth. "Anoth an General Cardwright, können sie mich hören?" sagte Anoth in sein Funkgerät.

"Hier ist General Cardwright ich höre dich Anoth." kam die Antwort aus dem Funkgerät.

"Peilen sie unsere Position an und schicken sie uns einen Krankenwagen hierher. Außerdem könnten wir hier einen Transporter gebrauchen."

"Verstanden. Ich werde sie ihnen sofort zuschicken. Missionsstatus?"

"Wir haben die Geiseln. Aber Toilettenschädel ist uns entwischt."

"Nein, das ist er nicht. Er wurde vor 5 Minuten von der Luftüberwachung abgeschossen und festgenommen."

"Schön zu hören." Anoth kleng erleichtert.

"Vollständige Abschlussbesprechung dann in der Basis. Cardwright Ende." Damit war das Funkgespräch beendet. Sie mussten nur wenige Minuten warten. da kam nicht nur ein Krankenwagen, sondern auch Bus um die Ecke gefahren. Wenig später war Ash im Krankenwagen und Anoth zusammen mit seinen Mädels auf den Weg ins nächste Pokémon Center. Zehn Minuten später standen sie im Pokémon Center von Vapydro City.

"Herzlich willkommen im Pokémon Center von Vapydro City." Begrüßte sie Schwester Joy.

"Hallo Angelika." Grüßte Anoth zurück und legte seine Pokebälle, sowie auch die, die sich in den Stase kapseln befanden herüber. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

"Das wird ein wenig dauern." sagte Angelika und übergab die Bälle eine der Chaneira, die die Bälle mitnahm in den hinteren Teil des Centers. Wo bereits zwei Ohrdoch auf sie warteten.

"Dann werden wir mal warten, bis sie fertig ist." sagte Kagami. "Ich brauch eine Dusche." stellte sie fest, als sie ihren Achselschweiß wahrnahm, nachdem sie sich gestreckt hatte.

"Ich glaube die könnten wir alle gebrauchen." sagte Anoth, der das auch bemerkt hatte.

"Zimmer 41 steht ist frei." sagte Angelika und überreichte den Schlüssel. "Fünf Betten."

"Das nehmen wir." sagte Anoth, nahm den Schlüssel und ging direkt darauf den Gang hinunter zu den Zimmern. Die anderen folgten ihn. "Wir müssen erst morgen in der Basis sein um Bericht zu erstatten. Wir alle brauchen eine Dusche und danach hauen wir uns aufs Ohr. Gute Nacht Leute."


	2. Die Schattenbiester

Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Pokémon noch Stargate oder Harry Potter oder jede sonstige Copyrightgeschützten Werke, die hier verwendet werden. Diese Geschichte hier schreibe ich nur zu meinen persönlichen vergnügen, ohne jeden Profit geschrieben.

"Bla" Reden

Bla Denken

#Bla# Seraphim Sprache

'Bla' Telepathie

$Bla$ Diskussionen mit der Schattenebene

Als am nächsten Morgen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster schienen, wurden die Bewohner des Zimmers langsam aber sicher wach. Die anderen vier schliefen noch. Was nicht ungewöhnlich war. Anoth war meist der erste der wach war. Die anderen folgten dann innerhalb der nächsten Viertelstunde. So stand er auf, schnappte sich seine Sachen und verschwand im Bad. Als er wieder raus kam, frisch geduscht und fertig angezogen, waren die anderen vier gerade dabei aufzustehen. Er war gekleidet mit einer Jeans und T-Shirt über das dann noch sich eine Weste befand. Nichts das auffallen würde. Anoth wusste, dass die anderen ihm schon bald folgen würden und so ging er herüber in die Kantine. Frühstück gab es zwar erst gegen 7:00 Ohr herum, aber das störte ihn nicht wirklich. Die Automaten hatten 24 Stunden geöffnet. Und so fand er sich nur 2 Minuten darauf an einem der Tische wieder mit einem Plastikbecher gefüllt mit dampfendem Kaffee, der vor ihm stand. Im Regelfall würde er dann einfach in der Zeitung lesen, bis die anderen zu ihm kamen, aber heute war das anders. Diese Alteranische Energie, die er empfangen hatte lies ihm nicht los. Und so saß er mit aktivierten Holographischen Eingabefeld am Tisch und schaute sich die Aufzeichnung davon an.

Das erste, was er herausfand, war die Ausgangsdimension, von wo es herkam. Aber das Ergebnis warf mehr Fragen als Antworten auf. Es war aus ihrer Heimatdimension gekommen. Doch das letzte Mal wie sie dort von den Alteranern hörten kam von der Logbuchboje aus Atlantis, die abgeschickt wurde, als diese unter Belagerung stand. Dessen nicht genug, war die Boje wohl beim Durchbrechen der Blockade der Wraith beschädigt worden und fast 1,5 Jahre zu spät angekommen. Als sie den Code der Bücher endlich geknackt hatten und die Position von Atlantis herausfanden, schickten sie eine Flotte dorthin um der belagerten Stadt zu helfen. Aber das einzige was sie dort vorfanden war ein Radioaktiver Felsen im All. Der so massiv verstrahlt war, das ihre Sensoren nicht mal bis auf den Boden reichten. Ein Erkundungsteam, das sie mit einen Shuttle nach Atlantis suchen ließen kam ebenso ohne Ergebnisse zurück. Versuche sie über Subraumkommunikation zu erreichen blieben erfolglos. Sie waren zu spät. Die Wraith bezahlten dafür teuer. Die Alteraner waren die Pazifisten und die Hirne in der Allianz. Aber die Seraphim bildeten deren Zähne. Sie vernichteten beinahe 98% der Wraith der Pegasus Galaxie, (1687 Mutterschiffe; 5541 Kreuzer; 121 Superhives; 28 Ultrahives; 14 Klonanlagen und unzählige Jäger) ehe sie von dort zurückgerufen wurden um ihre eigene Galaxie zu sichern.

Es gab auch danach noch versuche die Alteraner zu finden in der Pegasus Galaxie. Aber außer Menschlichen Kolonien mit einen zu vernachlässigen Technologielevel war nichts zu finden. Die Wraith hatten fast alles zerstört. Es wurden Erkundungsschiffe ausgeschickt in mehrere benachbarte Galaxien um dort nach Alteranischer Präsenz zu suchen. Aber auch diese kehrten ohne Erfolg zurück. Ein herber Schlag für die Allianz. Hatten die Seraphim doch schon einmal versagt.

Während des Ausbruchs der Seuche von vor fast 10 Millionen Jahren riegelten die Alteraner ihre Galaxie komplett ab. Die Seraphim waren aufgrund des Bündnisvertrages gezwungen diese Entscheidung zu respektieren, was sie allerdings nicht davon abhielt selbst weiter nach einer Lösung für die Seuche zu suchen. Aber als sie diese endlich fanden, waren die Alteraner aus der Galaxie verschwunden. Es wurden damals keine Schiffe in die benachbarten Galaxien entsandt, da die Seraphim der Meinung waren, das die Alteraner ihre eigne nicht verlassen würden, weil sie diese ja unter Quarantäne gestellt hätten und schon einmal aus ihrer Galaxie vertrieben worden sind. Die einzige Vermutung die da noch blieb, war das die Seuche sie alle vernichtet hatte. Und so verlor sich zum ersten Mal ihre Spur. Jetzt gab es wieder eine und Anoth würde diese nicht einfach so zwischen seinen Fingern durchrinnen lassen.

Weitere Auswertungen ergaben, dass es von Terra kam in der Avalon Galaxie. Jetzt gab es da nur ein weiteres Problem. Anoth war seid Millionen von Jahren nicht mehr in der Avalon Galaxie gewesen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sich dort indessen verändert hatte. Aber das konnte herausgefunden werden. Aber dennoch standen mehrere Fragen im Raum.

Waren die Alteraner wieder raumfahrend?

Gab es andere Raumfahrende Völker in der Milchstraße?

Wenn ja, wie weit fortgeschritten waren diese gegenüber den Seraphim?

Waren sie Freund oder Feind?

Alles Fragen die Klärung bedürften. Aber wie heißt es noch so schön. Eins nach den anderen. Ehe sie das Untersuchen konnten mussten sie hier noch die Abschlussbesprechung durchziehen. Erst dann konnten sie diese Dimension verlassen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würden sie eines Tages wieder hierhin zurück kommen. Sie hatten Team Rocket weit genug zusammengestaucht, das der Rest auch das hiesige Militär erledigen konnte.

Wie dem auch sei. Die Daten, die er durch die kurze Verbindung bekam, waren zu wenige um da noch mehr Infos herauszuziehen und so beendete er die Analyse und wendete sich stattdessen der Zeitung und seinen Kaffee zu. Lange musste er nicht warten, da setzten sich auch schon die anderen vier zu ihm. Auch sie trugen normale Alltagskleidung.

"Guten Morgen." begrüßte sie Anoth.

"'Morgen." war die noch etwas verschlafene Antwort, die er zurückbekam, als die vier sich einer nach den anderen einen Kaffee zogen und sich dann zu ihm setzten. Außer ihnen befand sich sonst niemand in der Kantine. Was kein Wunder war. Schließlich würde es Frühstück erst in einer halben Stunde geben.

"Und, was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte Kagami.

"Wie meinen?" fragte Anoth zurück mit erhöhter Augenbraue.

"Du hast doch bestimmt die Alteranische Energie analysiert oder?" fragte Konoko.

"Ja." bestätigte Anoth. "Die Quelle stammt von Terra Avalon _Talaéako_."

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Mitara.

"Absolut." bestätigte Anoth. "Es kam aus unserer Dimension."

"Das ist Merkwürdig." sagte Kumiko. "Das letzte Mal, dass wir von den Alteranern etwas gehört haben, war von der Logbuchboje aus Atlantis. Aber das war vor 10.000 Jahren."

"Ja, und als wir bei Lantea ankamen, war da nicht viel mehr als eine hochgradig strahlende Wolke, die den ganzen Planeten bedeckte." ergänzte Mitara.

"Sie müssen das Stargate benutzt haben um zurück nach Terra zu kommen." kam Kagami zu bedenken.

"Ja, aber wieso haben unsere Sonden, die wir etwa alle 2.000 Jahre nach Terra geschickt haben, dann nichts gefunden?" fragte sich Anoth.

"Die einzige logische Erklärung ist, dass sie sich verstecken und nicht gefunden werden wollen." meinte Kagami.

"Oder sie sind alle aufgestiegen." erinnerte sie Konoko. "Wann wurde die letzte Sonde dorthin geschickt?"

"Das war vor etwa 1.900 Jahren." sagte Anoth, dann fiel ihm noch eine andere Erklärung ein, warum die Sonden nichts fanden. "Könnte es sein, das sie während der ganzen Zeit sich in Stasekapseln befunden haben?"

"Das wäre auch möglich. Unsere Sonden würden das nicht sehen. Zumindest nicht aus der Distanzsondierung die wir im Normalfall durchführen. Sie müssten sich um das zu entdecken schon im Orbit befinden." stimmte Konoko zu.

"Zu viele Fragen. Zu wenige Antworten. Verschieben wir das doch bis wir wieder in unserer Dimension sind." sagte Anoth. "Anscheinend sind wie nicht die Einzigen die so langsam wach werden." Damit schauten sie alle herüber zum Eingang in die Kantine, wo so langsam aber sicher auch die anderen Bewohner des Centers herein gestolpert kamen. Einige sahen so aus, als würden sie gleich sofort wieder einschlafen können, während andere schon voller Energie waren. Es war schon Amüsant zuzusehen, wie einige, die hier im Halbschaf an getaumelt kamen, nach einen Schluck Kaffee plötzlich hellwach waren. Es handelte sich bei den neuen Gästen in der Kantine hauptsächlich um Trainer, und ihre Pokémon.

"Was steht heute an?" fragte Mitara.

"Erst einmal wird gefrühstückt. dann schauen wir nach unseren Pokémon und wenn das erledigt ist haben wir noch einen mehrstündigen Flug vor uns." kam Anoths Antwort. Sorgsam darauf achtend, das sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich selbst zogen. Das einzige was auffiel, waren die Schulterlangen schwarzen Haare, die im Licht der Lampen glänzten. Würden sie genauer hinschauen würden sie sehen, das sich das Licht in ihnen in allen Regenbogenfarben aufspaltete. In ihren Kampfanzügen waren diese nicht sichtbar gewesen.

Eine halbe Stunde und ein gutes reichhaltiges Frühstück später standen sie vorm Tresen und warteten auf Schwester Joy. Lange brauchten sie nicht zu warten, da kam Schwester Joy auch schon durch die Tür.

"Ah. Anoth. Guten Morgen." begrüßte sie sie.

"Können wir zu ihnen?" fragte Anoth. Und sie nickte und führte sie nach hinten.

"Arceus und Mewtwo wurden schon vor einer Stunde von Mew abgeholt und in die Halle des Anfangs gebracht." sagte Angelika, als sie im hinteren Teil waren. "Der Rest der Pokémon ist hier, genauso wie..." das ließ sie einfach im Raum stehen, als sie die Tür zu einen der Behandlungszimmer öffnete. Herausgeschossen kam ein Goldfarbendes irgendwas, welches Anoth auf der Stelle umrannte, um ihn dann eine ausgiebige Gesichtswäsche zu geben.

"Ich freue mich auch die wiederzusehen Mandy." Brachte Anoth, irgendwie hervor, während er dabei lachte und ihm das Gesicht abgeschleckt wurde.

"Was ist das für ein Pokémon?" fragte Angelika neugierig.

"Mandy ist eine Arkanona." antwortete Anoth als er es geschafft hatte, das Mandy von ihm abließ. Diese lag nun neben ihn und ließ sich hinter den Ohren kraulen. "Kleine freche Kröte, hast dich also doch heute Nacht davongeschlichen." flüsterte er ihr danach ins Ohr. Seine Antwort war nur ein weiterer Schlecker quer durchs Gesicht.

"Und was genau ist sie?" harkte Angelika nach.

"Die nächste Stufe von Arkani." erklärte Anoth. "Sie sind 50% größer, als eine Arkani. Während eine Arkani etwa 2m groß wird, sind die Arkanona 3m groß. Aber das auffälligste an ihnen sind ihre neun Schwänze." dabei streichelte er ihr nun durch das dichte Fell. "Falls du aus einer Arkani eine Arkanona machen möchtest, brauchst du dafür eine Schuppe von Heatran. Es gibt allerdings noch eine andere Variante. Dafür werden eine Feder von Reshiram sowie ein Drakojuwel benötigt. Und so wird dann aus einer Arkani ein Arkadrago. Ein Drache mit gut 5m Größe. Momentan gibt es nur zwei Arkanona und eine Arkadrago. Und sie gehören alle mir." Plötzlich schoss aus Anoth eins schwarzer Strahl heraus, gefolgt von einem Lichtblitz, der die andere Arkanona offenbarte. Diese hatte, im Gegensatz zur anderen, dieselbe Fellfarbe wie eine Arkani.

"Mandy!" rief sie wütend und Angelika klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Sie hatte Pokémon schon oft mit ihr reden hören. Nur fand dies auf telepathischer Ebene statt. Richtig reden, wie sie es gerade tat, das war schon etwas anderes. "Du hattest mir versprochen, dass du das sein lässt! Ich sollte-" Ihr Wutausbruch wurde unterbrochen, als Anoth anfing ihr ebenso hinter ihren Ohren zu kraulen. Ihr Kopf befand sich dazu in perfekter Reichweite, war er ja nur wenige Zentimeter von Mandy entfernt.

"Wenn ihr beiden euch unbedingt streiten wollt, dann macht das auf den Feld hinterm Pokémon Center und nicht darin und schon gar nicht in dessen Krankenabteilung." Knurrte Anoth beiden ins Ohr.

"Entschuldigung." sagten beide kleinlaut. Sie wussten, dass ihr Meister bei so etwas nur sehr wenig Spaß verstand. "Wie oft muss ich euch beiden eigentlich daran erinnern, hmm?" Dabei zog er beide kurz an ihren Ohren. Seine Antwort darauf war ein kurzes Winseln. Danach kraulte er sie weiter.

"Was war denn das gerade?" fragte Angelika.

"Ach Lucy mag es gar nicht, wenn sich Mandy davonschleicht um mich dann anzuspringen."

"Nein nicht das." Angelika war ein wenig irritiert.

"Was dann?"

"Sie ist nicht aus einen Pokéball gekommen." sagte Angelika. "Von woher kam sie?"

"Oh das ist einfach. Sie ist eine meiner Schattenbiester." antwortete Anoth so, als ob diese paar wenigen Worte alles erklären würden. Anoth hätte schwären können, das er in der Stille die darauf folgte irgendwo in der Ferne eine Grille Zirpen hören konnte.

"OK, dann jetzt die länger Version." sagte Anoth mit einen Seufzer. "Wir sind in der Lage jedes Organische Wesen zu einem Schattenbiest zu machen, welches wir dann in uns aufnehmen können. Diese leben dann wortwörtlich in uns drin und wir können sie nach Bedarf herausholen, oder sie kommen von selbst raus. Und wenn ich da an meine Rasselbande denke..."

"Was für eine Rasselbande?" fragte Angelika neugierig.

"Oh je." sagte Kagami, die bereits wusste was nun kommen würde.

Anoth fing an zu grinsen und nur Sekunden später rannten 10 Evoli und 10 Wüstenfuchse im Raum herum und machten allen nur erdenklichen Blödsinn.

"Diese Rasselbande." sagte Anoth, während er ihnen beim spielen und generellen Unfug machen zuschaute. Angelika starrte nur ungläubig auf die Bande, die nun dabei war den Flur, auf dem sie sich gerade befanden, zu verwüsten. Ein Ohrdoch und ein Chaneira kamen aus einen der angrenzenden Räume und versuchten verzweifelt das Chaos in dem Griff zu bekommen, Angelika half ihnen dabei. Allerdings nach gut fünf Minuten vergeblicher Bemühungen schauten alle drei Anoth hilflos an. Dieser nahm zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff einmal laut. was dafür sorgte, dass sie sich nur Sekunden später bei Anoth befanden. Einige von ihnen saßen dabei auf den Rücken und Köpfen der beiden Arkanona. Ein ganz besonders freches Evoli, hatte Anoths Kopf als ihren Sitz auserkoren und schaute sich neugierig um. Ein weiteres hatte sich in Anoths schoss gesetzt, der inzwischen im Schneidersitz auf den Boden saß. Drei weitere Evoli saßen jeweils auf den Rücken der beiden Arkanona und die letzen beiden hatten es sich auf ihren Köpfen bequem gemacht. Die Wüstenfüchse dagegen saßen nun in einer Reihe genau vor ihnen. Die anderen vier hatten das ganze Schauspiel mit einen Grinsen verfolgt. Auch Anoth grinste, was ihm allerdings drei ziemlich böse Blicke einhandelte.

"Ist ja schon gut." gab sich Anoth geschlagen. "Kommt zurück." Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob aus Anoth ein dunkler Nebel hervortreten würde, dann schossen aus ihn Nebelige Tentakel hervor, die die zweiundzwanzig Schattenbiester umwickelten, um sie direkt darauf weiß aufleuchten zu lassen und in Anoth zu verschwinden. "Zufrieden?" fragte Anoth mit einen Grinsen, was dafür sorgte, das ihm Angelika das Tablett, welches sie gerade in der Hand hielt, nach seinen Kopf warf und Anoth diesen immer noch grinsend auswich.

"Räum hier auf!" Angelika war ganz offensichtlich ein wenig wütend auf ihn. Mit einem Seufzer, stellte sich Anoth wieder auf seine Beine und schnipste dann einmal mit dem Finger. Das Resultat davon war, das alles kurz darauf aussah wie vorher.

"Zufrieden?"

KLONG!

"Au!" Rief Anoth, als er sich die Stelle rieb, wo sie ihn mit einem anderen Tablett einen übern Schädel gezimmert hatte. Wo sie dieses allerdings herhatte war Anoth ein Rätsel. Er konnte hören, wie seine Mädels am kichern waren. Und auch er selbst konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nach einen kurzen Räuspern kamen sie zurück zum eigentlichen Grund, weshalb sie hier hinten waren. "Zu dem, weshalb wir eigentlich jetzt hier hinten sind. Wie geht's unseren Pokémon?"

"Wie schon gesagt. Arceus und Mewtwo wurden bereits von Mew abgeholt."

"Dann befinden sie sich mittlerweile in der Halle des Anfangs." sagte Anoth.

"Ach... ähm Mew hat das hier dagelassen." Damit überreichte Angelika Anoth einen Zettel. Anoth musste nicht raten von wem diese Botschaft stammte. Die Schrift war eindeutig.

"Was ist das?" fragte Konoko neugierig.

"Ach nur unsere kleine rote Drachenfreundin, die sich bei uns bedanken möchte, das wir ihren geheimen Schwarm gerettet haben." sagte Anoth und reichte den Brief an ihr weiter. Wohlwissend, dass wenn er das nicht tun würde, sie ihn dauernd damit nerven würde. Konoko las die kurze Notiz durch und reichte diese dann weiter. Das ging so weiter, bis Mitara sie dann als letzte bekam und sie direkt darauf in Flammen aufgehen lies.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass die beiden zusammen kommen werden? fragte Mitara.

"Die Liebe ist blind." kam Konokos knappe Antwort zurück.

"Zurück zu dem weshalb wir hier sind." sagte Kumiko. "Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust zu tratschen."

"Also, wie geht es den anderen Pokémon?" fragte Anoth.

"Denen geht es gut." sagte Angelika. "Sie sind ein wenig unterernährt und weisen auch die Spuren von Misshandlungen auf. Aber für Pokémon, die einstmals im Dienste von Team Rocket standen geht es ihnen erstaunlich gut."

"Wie gut?" fragte Anoth.

"So gut?" sagte Angelika und öffnete direkt darauf eine Tür. Kurz darauf war ein erfreutes Bellen zu hören und eh sich Anoth versah fand er sich unter einen ganzen Haufen Pokémon wieder.

"Hun Hun Hundemon." rief eine von ihnen aufgeregt, während die anderen ihm durchs Gesicht schleckten.

"Ist ja schon gut, ist ja schon gut." lachte Anoth und strich die ihr ihm nächste Hundemon über den Kopf genau zwischen ihren Hörnern. Und ihr gefiel das offenbar sehr. Angelika fiel es nicht auf, aber den anderen sehr wohl, das Anoth Energie in ihr leitete.

"Du hast uns gerettet." sagte sie dankbar während sie nachwievor gestreichelt wurde und hielt erschrocken inne, als sie erkannte, dass sie in einer anderen Sprache geredet hatte.

"Ganz ruhig." redete Anoth, der bemerkt hatte, dass sie kurz vor einen Panikanfall stand, beruhigend auf sie ein. "Das war ich. Ich habe dir die Sprache beigebracht."

"Wirklich?" sie klang freudig überrascht. "Kannst du das auch bei den anderen machen? Kann ich nachwievor die anderen Pokémon verstehen? Kannst du das auch mit anderen Sprachen machen?"

Die fragen kamen sehr schnell hintereinander und Anoth brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen, was sie ihm da eigentlich gerade gefragt hatte. Angelika und die anderen gingen indessen weiter um nach ihren eigenen Pokémon zu sehen.

"Der Reihe nach. Ja. Du hast sie nun als Zweitsprache. Ja." sagte Anoth. "Es ist die schnellste Methode eine neue Sprache zu erlernen." Die Antwort darauf war, dass sie ihn durchs Gesicht schleckte. Dann wurden sie von einer Arkani unterbrochen. Er brauchte keine Worte um zu wissen, was sie von ihm wollte. Und so ging es reihum. Es dauerte einige Minuten, aber dann war es vorbei und alle seine Pokémon konnten nun problemlos verbal kommunizieren. Und so fand er sich inmitten seiner Pokémon wieder. Er hatte von den letzen Einsatz bei Team Rocket 3 Magnayen, 2 Arkani und 6 Hundemon herausgeholt. Alle 11 saßen nun um ihn herum und tauschten Geschichten aus. Eines der Hauptthemen war natürlich die Aufnahme als Schattenbiester. Das Rief vor allen eine Frage auf.

"Hat das so etwas zu tun wie die Schatten-Pokémon von Team Crypto?" fragte eine der Magnayen.

Anoth musste lachen. "Nein." Anoth brauchte ein wenig um sich wieder zusammenzureißen. "Das was Team Crypto mit ihren Schatten-Pokémon versucht haben, war ihr erbärmlicher Versuch, die Fähigkeit der Schattenbiest-Pokémon nachzuahmen. Bei der Bindung der Schattenbiester an uns sind Dinge am Werk, die Team Crypto nicht einmal ansatzweise verstanden hat. Bei der Bindung bleibt die Urspezies erhalten, aber die Schattenbiestfähigkeit kommt dazu. Sie erlaubt den Schattenbiestern auf unsere eigene Energiereserven zuzugreifen und so um einiges stärker zu werden. Und das ist nur eine von vielen Fähigkeiten, die sie gewährt."

"Was würde sie denn noch gewähren?" diese Frage kam von eine der Arkani, die sich neben ihn hingelegt hatten.

"Sie erlaubt einen Angriffe, die ihr euch nicht einmal vorstellen könnt. Denn durch die Aufnahme als Schattenbiest, seid ihr in der Lage unsere eigene Energie, die sonst nur den Seraphim zur Verfügung steht selbst anzuwenden. Sie nennt sich Seràakìin. Da diese Energie allerdings eine massive power enthält sind einige Anpassungen erforderlich. Der Prozess der diese durchführt ist allerdings alles andere als Angenehm. Würde das nicht geschehen und ihr würdet versuchen meine Energie zu benutzen würde euer Körper von innen verbrennen, weil er diese Energie einfach nicht kontrollieren kann. Dann gibt es noch drei Varianten der Übernahme, bei der ich die Kontrolle über euren Körper übernehm. In der ersten übernehme ich praktisch nur ihre Wahrnehmungssinne ohne dem Schattenbiest die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu nehmen. Ich nehme dann Praktisch alles war, was sie sehen, hören, schmecken, riechen und fühlen können. Und das kann ich mit so vielen Schattenbiesten machen, wie es mir beliebt. Bei dieser Option leuchtet ihr Kopf in einem gelben Licht, welches über spezielle Zauber abgedimmt werden kann, bis es praktisch komplett verschwindet.

"Die nächste Option wäre dann die Übernahme des Seràakìin. Bei dieser Option leuchtet der Körper, mit Ausnahme des Kopfes auf in Goldenem Licht. Dieses lässt sich nicht verbergen. Das Schattenbiest behält dabei die volle Kontrolle über sich selbst.

"Die Letzte Option währe die volle Übernahme. Sie kommt zwar nur recht selten vor, doch wende ich diese ab und zu dennoch an. Bei dieser Option leuchten Kopf und Körper auf. Auch diese lässt sich nicht verbergen.

"Gerade die erste Option ist die, die ich am meisten einsetze. Sie erlaubt mir zum Beispiel die Bombardierung eines Zielobjekts aus großer Entfernung, während ich mich, in einer der großen Biestgestalten, für den Feind unsichtbar hinter einen Hügel, mitten im Wald oder sonst wo verstecke und meine Schattenbiester sich so hinstellen, das sie das Zielobjekt überblicken können. Das erlaubt sehr unschöne Überraschungsangriffe. Oder auch pinpoint-Angriffe aus großer Flughöhe. In diesem Fall markieren die Schattenbiester das Ziel. Sie können mir dann sagen, mit was ich darauf feuern soll oder mir sagen auf was sie da Zielen, so dass ich selbst den Angriff wähle.

"Und solange wir leben, leben auch unsere Schattenbiester. Solltet eines jemals tödlich verwundet werden, kommt es zu uns zurück und wird geheilt und wiedererweckt."

"Wie meinst du das du kannst uns übernehmen?" fragte eine der Hundemon, die neben ihn saßen.

"Nun das einfachste wäre es wohl, es euch zu zeigen." Damit materialisierte sich genau neben ihm ein Wesen, welches sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Kira, eine meiner beiden Alicorne, die ich zu meinen Schattenbiestern zählen kann. Sie sind mir faktisch in den Schoß gefallen. Ich weiß noch immer nicht genau von wo sie herkamen, nur das sie aus meiner Heimatdimension stammen. Sie kam mit ihrer Freundin Meira hinüber und beide waren schwerstverwundet, als sie nur wenige Meter vor mir plötzlich aus dem nichts auftauchten." Kira nickte zustimmend.

"Er war es, der uns beide damals gerettet hat. Von meiner Zeit davor weiß ich nichts mehr. Meine Erinnerungen fangen erst von dem Zeitpunkt aus an, wie ich auf einen der Krankenhausbetten wieder zu mir kam."

"Ja. Ich musste einiges an Blei aus euch herausholen um euch das Leben zu retten. Wer auch immer auf euch geschossen hat, besonders gemocht hat er euch nicht. Soviel ist sicher." sagte Anoth, während es sich Kira neben ihr bequem gemacht hatte. Dabei sondierte sie mit ihren Augen die Pokémon, die vor ihr saßen.

"Denkst du wirklich, das die was taugen?" fragte sie Anoth, während sie mit ihren Augen die Gruppe von Hundemon abmusterte, die vor ihren Blick zurückschreckten um dann herüber zuwandern zu den beiden Arkani.

"Wer ist sie, das sie über uns richtet?" fragte eine der Arkani ein wenig wütend, das ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage gestellt wurden.

"Sie ist seit mehr als 100 Jahren bei mir." sagte Anoth zu ihr. Dieser Faktor ließ sie ziemlich kleinlaut werden. "Sie hat mehr Tot und Leid gesehen, als du glaubst." Damit schaute er die anderen Pokémon an. "Ihr habt gesehen, wie das dort unten abging in der Team Rocket Anlage. Das ist ein bisschen was anderes, als ein Pokémon Kampf in der Liga. Aber so ist nun einmal der Krieg. Deshalb sind wir hier. Wir sind hier um Team Rocket ein für allemal zu zerschlagen. Und ich denke, dass die letzte Schlacht nun unmittelbar bevorsteht. Giovanni wird hierherkommen, und alles dabei aufbieten, was er noch hat."

"Wann?"

"Wahrscheinlich in ein paar Stunden." Anoth war ernst. Darin bestand kein Zweifel.

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Wir haben ihm beim letzten Einsatz etwas sehr auf seine Pfoten herum getrampelt. Er weiß, dass wir Arceus hierhergebracht haben und er wird alles daransetzten sie wieder zu bekommen. Außerdem habe ich gerade eine E-mail erhalten, die es mir verraten hat. Er wird er alles aus dem Weg räumen, das ihn im Wege steht. Pech für ihn ist nur, dass sie nicht mehr hier ist. Aber zurück zur eigentlichen Frage." damit blickte Anoth herüber zu Kira. "Darf ich?" Kira nickte. "Übernehme Kontrolle."

Damit wechselten Kiras ursprünglich grüne Augen herüber ins Gelbe und fingen an zu leuchten. Auch wurde auf ihrem Fell nun ein Muster sichtbar, ähnlich wie bei einen Zebra das im gleichen Licht leuchtete. Anoths Augen leuchten auch in einen Gelben Licht und er schaute ohne zu blinzeln in die Ferne.

"Tja, nun bin ich in ihr." sagte Anoth/Kira. Ihre Stimme klang dabei merkwürdig verformt, als wenn sie nun mit zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig sprach. Anoth/Kira stand nun auf und begann durch den Raum zu traben. "Ich kann sehen, was sie sieht, spüren was sie spürt habe aber selbst keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper." Sie stoppte nun genau vor einer der Arkani. Genau der, die vorher ihre Fähigkeiten indirekt in Frage gestellt hat. Und bevor sich die Arkani versah, fand sie, dass ihr ein Huf auf die Nase gedrückt wurde. "Soll ich ihr nun ihren Körper wiedergeben?" fragte Anoth sie. Die Arkani starrte in die leuchtenden Augen des Alicorns und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Zu Schade. Sie würde dir nämlich jetzt gerade am liebsten den Hintern versohlen." Damit nahm sie den Huf wieder herunter. "Ja. Ich kann auch während ich die Kontrolle über ihren Körper habe nachwievor mit ihr unterhalten. Und im Moment hat sie mit dir gerade so ein paar Dinge vor, die ich gerne sehen würde." Die Arkani wurde bleich, als ihr Anoth/Kira einige der Bilder telepathisch zu ihr schickte.

"Ich hätte meine große Klappe halten sollen." murmelte die Arkani. Anoth/Kira trabte herüber zu einen der Fenster und schaute nach draußen. Bestes Wetter mit Wolkenloser Himmel und herrlicher Sonne begrüßten sie.

"Nicht so vorschnell. ihr werdet alle noch ein hartes Training bekommen." sagte Anoth/Kira. "Und dafür werdet ihr, natürlich nur falls ihr annehmt, Kira und Meira unterstehen. Und glaubt mir die beiden werden euch gerne durch den Fleischwolf drehen. Gebe Kontrolle auf." das Leuchten auf ihren Körper und in ihren Augen verschwand und auch des leuchten in Anoths Augen verschwand.

"Ich kann euch nur das Angebot unterbereiten." Alle Augen waren nun wieder auf Anoth gerichtet. Kira grinste herüber zur Arkani, die als sie das bemerkte schlucken musste, und kam nun wieder herüber zu Anoth um sich neben ihn hinzulegen. "Wir werden schon bald diese Dimension verlassen, sobald wir Giovanni am Arsch haben. Ich kann euch Welten zeigen, die ihr noch nie zuvor gesehen habt. Aber die Entscheidung liegt bei euch."

"Was würde geschehen, wenn wir ablehnen?" fragte eine der Magnayen.

"Ich würde euch wieder in die Wildnis entlassen." antwortete Anoth.

"Was denkt ihr?" fragte die Magnayen und wandte sich damit den anderen zu.

"Ich selbst brauche da nicht lange zu überlegen." sagte eine der beiden Arkani. "In den letzten Jahren haben wir zusammen mit diesen abscheulichen Ratten dinge gemacht, die ich an liebsten vergessen würde." hier senkte sie ihren Kopf. Und sie war damit nicht alleine. Einige der Dinge, die sie unter Team Rocket haben machen müssen, waren wirklich nicht schön. Ein Gebäude in Brand zu stecken war dabei noch das kleinste der Aufgaben. Das mieseste, was sie jemals machen sollte, war ein Waisenhaus in Brand zu stecken voller Kinder. Zum Glück kam es nicht dazu. Ash hatte es mitbekommen und war ihnen entgegen getreten. "Dinge auf die ich wahrlich nicht stolz bin. Hier bekomme ich die Möglichkeit nicht nur gegen Team Rocket zu kämpfen, sondern gegen wer weiß wie viel Übel da draußen sonst noch ist. Was die Bindung an dir angeht... nun... wir Pokémon gehen die eh ein, wenn wir mit dem Pokéball gefangen werden. Als Schattenbiest dürfte das nicht viel anders sein." Damit schaute sie Anoth direkt an. "Ich bin dabei." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und setzte sich neben den Alicorn hin. Obwohl sie größer war als das Alicorn, konnte sie nicht anders als vor den Blick zusammen zu zucken, der ihr versprach, das sie sie garantiert im Training nicht schonen würde.

Nun setzte Kira auf und legte einen ihrer Flügel über die Arkani. "Ich glaube wir beide werden die besten Freunde." sagte sie mit einen grinsen, welches der Arkani einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Denn dieses grinsen versprach ihr, das sie leiden werden würde. Zwar nicht unter Peitschenhieben und Elektroschocks, sondern mehr an totaler Erschöpfung für die nächsten Monate. Aber auf der anderen Seite würde sie dafür deutlich stärker werden. Und das überwog deutlich gegenüber ein wenig persönlicher Unbequemlichkeit.

Nun begannen die anderen sich zu beratschlagen ob sie sich ihm anschließen sollten oder nicht. Schließlich waren sie sich einig und eine der sechs Hundemon trat vor um für den Rest zu reden.

"Wir haben uns entschieden, dass wir uns dir anschließen." sagte sie.

"Wie ihr wollt." sagte Anoth mit einen nicken. "Dann kann ich wohl mit dem Ritual beginnen, nehm ich mal an."

Mit diesen Worten stand Anoth auf und ging in die Mitte des Raumes. Dort kniete er sich hin und fing an in einer Art Sprechgesang zu reden und zwar in einer Sprache die keiner von ihnen Verstand. Die Sprache der Schatten. Die Lichter im Raum fingen an zu Flackern, ehe sie komplett erloschen. Von der Stelle, wo Anoth den Boden Berührte begannen sich schwarze Linien auf den Boden abzuzeichnen. Sie wurden zu einen massiven Runensiegel in dessen Mitte sich eine Stelle befand, an dem sich keine Zeichen befanden. Diese Stelle war mit einem Ring umgeben, auf dem sich hunderte Runen befanden. Von diesen Punkt aus führten Linien weg, die zu weiteren Kreisen führten. Am Rande wurde nun ein weiterer großer mit Runen umgebener Kreis sichtbar. Nach fast 5 Minuten war das Siegel vollendet. Es war ein massives Gebilde mit dutzenden gar hunderten von Runen und mehreren Dutzend Ringen. Das Komplette Gebilde Pulsierte Blau. Die Gewaltige Power, die in den Runensiegel sich befand war von jedem im Raum zu spüren. Kaum war dieses Siegel fertiggestellt stand Anoth wieder auf um direkt darauf aus dem Runensiegel herauszugehen.

"So. Wer möchte als erstes?" fragte Anoth. Die beiden Arkani schauten sich an und eine von ihnen trat schließlich vor.

"Was soll ich tun?" fragte sie ihre Stimme verriet, das sie ziemlich nervös war.

"Stell dich einfach in die Mitte des Siegels auf das freie Feld." Als Anoth sah, das sie es sich nicht wirklich traute in das Siegel zu treten ergänzte er "Du kannst die Runen nicht verwischen, darum brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Anoth konnte sehen, wie die Arkani schluckte, einmal tief durchatmete und sich dann in der Mitte des Runensiegels hinsetzte. Genau auf die freie Stelle. Anoth ging hinüber in die freie Stelle, die sich am Rand des Siegels befand. Kaum stand er im Kreis begann er das Siegel mit Energie zu versorgen und in der Sprache der Schatten einen Sprechgesang zu singen. Als dies Begann änderte sich das Runensiegel, das vorher im Blauen Licht pulsiert hatte. Nun pulsierte es nicht mehr sondern leuchtete mit einen schwarzen Licht und die Power, die in der Luft zu spüren war nahm deutlich zu. Die Arkani, die in der Mitte des Siegels stand spürte nun, wie die Kraft des Siegels sie in Position hielt. Sie war nicht mehr im Stande sich zu bewegen. Ihr blieb nun keine andere Wahl mehr als den ritt mitzumachen.

Nun führten von Anoth zwei goldene Strahlen weg, die nun einen anderen Teil des Siegels mit Energie versorgen. Einen Ring, der mehrere kleinere Kreise enthielt und die Arkani komplett umgab, fing an im goldenen Licht zu leuchten. Dann begannen sich die mit Runen gefüllten Scheiben innerhalb des Ringes zu drehen. Die Runenzeichen innerhalb des Ringes leuchteten nun in ein so helles weißes Licht. So hell, das der Arkani keine andere Wahl mehr Blieb als ihre Augen schließen. Kurz darauf begannen die nun im grellen weißen licht leuchtenden und mit Runen gefüllten Scheiben ebenfalls zu drehen. Nur Sekunden später leuchtete jeder der Kreise in einen soliden weißen licht, aus dessen Zentrum sich nun eine Säule nach oben an die Decke bewegte. Dieses geschah auch bei den Restlichen Kreisen. Von außen sah es so aus als wäre die Arkani von einen sich schnell rotierendem Gitter aus Licht umgeben. Dann begannen sich die Spitzen der Säulen aufeinander zu zubewegen, so dass sie nun eine Art Käfig bildeten in dessen Mitte sich die Arkani befand. Die Rotationsgeschwindigkeit nahm dabei immer weiter zu, bis von außen von der Arkani nichts mehr zu erkennen war. Stattdessen befand sich in der Mitte nun nur noch ein grell weiß leuchtender Dom aus Licht. Was sie nicht sahen, war das sich innehrhalb dieses Doms nun die Energie an der höchsten Stelle des Doms sammelte. Um dann als einen über einen Meter dicken Strahl auf die Arkani niederzukommen. Diese spürte sofort wie die Energie damit begann ihren Körper umzubauen. Die Seràakìin Anpassung hatte begonnen. Und wie Anoth es schon gesagt hatte, war es auch der schmerzhafteste Schritt. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde ihr Körper gerade von innen heraus auseinander genommen. Was in einer gewissen Weise der Realität ziemlich nahe kam. Die Energie hatte nämlich damit begonnen ihre Energiebahnen auseinanderzunehmen um sie direkt darauf wieder zusammenzusetzen.

Das war der Erste Schritt, der notwendig war, damit sie das Seràakìin überhaupt verwenden konnten. Selbst wenn sie es nicht aktiv verwendeten, so war es doch immer ein Teil von ihnen. Es pulsierte durch ihren Körper, wenn auch nur im Hintergrund. Darüber hinaus war es nötig, weil die vorhandenen Energiebahnen zu schwach waren um die Energie des Seràakìin leiten zu können.

Die Arkani brüllte vor Schmerzen. Dann, kurz bevor sie dachte sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen, war es vorbei und die Arkani atmete erleichtert auf. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass sie zumindest ihren Kopf bewegen konnte und als sie an sich herunterschaute auf ihre Beine, konnte sie nicht glauben, was sie dort sah. Die eigentlich sonst schwarzen Streifen in ihrem Fell pulsierten in einem goldenen Licht. Aber sie hatte nicht viel Zeit ihre neuer Erscheinung zu bewundern.

Der Dom war indessen verschwunden und auch hatte die Rotation des Ringes gestoppt. Und auch die mit Runen gefüllten Scheiben innerhalb des Ringes kamen zum Stillstand. Das grelle weiße Licht war verschwunden und war zum langsam pulsierenden dunklen Blau Ton zurückgekehrt. Dafür war nun der Rest des Siegels am leuchten in einen dunklen violetten Farbton. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich aus den restlichen mit Runen gefüllten Kreisen so etwas wie Tentakel hervorhoben, die dann damit begannen sich langsam um die Arkani herumzuwickeln nur um sich direkt darauf zu verlängern um dann das selbe mit Anoth machen. Fast eine Minute lang standen sie so da, dann lösten sich die Tentakel aus reiner Energie auf, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Die Arkani war verschwunden. Nur Anoth stand noch dort.

**Unbekannter Ort**

Sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Das letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte war, wie sich die Tentakelförmigen Energiegebilde um sie herum wickelten und wie ihr Körper sich in Energieauflöste. Ein Gefühl ganz ähnlich, wie bei einen Pokéball und doch völlig anders. Nun fand sie sich auf einer Wiese wieder. Mitten im hellen Sonnenschein, dabei war sie sicher, dass sie vorher noch in einem der Behandlungszimmer im Pokémon Center war. Als sie sich umschaute bemerkte sie zu ihrer linken einen Wald, geradeaus war ein See, nur etwa 200m weit weg, und zu ihrer Rechten waren in einiger Entfernung Berge zu erkennen.

"Wo bin ich?" fragte sie sich selbst laut.

"Du befindest dich auf der Schattenebene, junge Arkani." antwortete eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme hinter ihr.

Erschrocken wirbelte die Arkani herum, nur um Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einer Arkadrago zu kommen, die rechts und links von jeweils einer Arkanona flankiert wurde. "Wo?" fragte sie unsicher.

Sie kam sich sehr klein vor gegenüber der Arkanona. Sie selbst war etwa 2m groß, während die Arkadrago direkt vor ihr bereits auf eine Schulterhöhe von gut 5m kam. Der Kopf der Arkadrago war im Moment mit ihr auf Augenhöhe, das sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass sie sich beruhigte, schließlich war schon allein das Auge der Arkadrago so groß wie ihr eigener Kopf. Von den Rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen, die sich im Maul der Arkadrago befanden mal ganz zu schweigen. Die Flügelspannweite war so groß, wie sie lang war. Etwa 40m. Der Körper der Arkadrago war mit Fell bedeckt, welches das Tigermuster aufzeigte, welches auch eine Arkani besitzt. An dem Kopf der Arkadrago befanden sich zwei nach hinten zeigende Hörner und an der Schnauze zwei sehr lange Schnurhaare. Auch besaß der Arkadrago eine Mähne, die von dem Kopf hinunter bis an die Schwanzspitze reichte und an deren Ende sich ein Pinsel befand. Die Mähne war in einen etwas helleren orangenen Farbton als das Fell.

"Auf der Schattenebene." Wiederholte die Arkadrago. "Hier sind wir, wenn Anoth uns nicht zu sich in die reale Welt ruft." Damit deutete sie mit ihrer Pranke auf Land, das sie umgab. "Hier können wir uns ausruhen, entspannen oder was die meisten hier machen Trainieren."

In diesen Moment huschte eine Horde an Procompsognathen vorbei. Kleine auf zwei Beinen laufende grüne Dinosaurier. Knapp 30cm groß und gut 1,2 m lang. Aber das war es nicht wirklich worauf sie achtete. Auch nicht auf den Fakt, dass sie diese Wesen noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war vielmehr der Fakt, dass sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit nun direkt auf sie zugerannt kamen. Und der Fakt, dass sie dabei von einer Gruppe an Evoli und Wüstenfüchsen verfolgt wurden. Nur Sekunden später war eben genau diese Truppe genau vor ihr zum Stillstand gekommen. Auf einer eher komischen Art und Weise. Denn vor ihr befand sich nun ein Knäuel aus Fell und Schuppen. Dieses Knäuel begann damit sich sehr schnell wieder zu entwirren. Kurz darauf standen 20 Procompsognathen, 10 Evoli und 10 Wüstenfüchse vor ihr.

"Herzlich Willkommen! Herzlich Willkommen! Herzlich Willkommen! Herzlich Willkommen!" riefen sie alle durcheinander. Dabei sprangen die Procompsognathen die ganze Zeit auf der Stelle herum. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie noch etwas mit sich trugen. Jeder der Procompsognathen hatte eine Beere zwischen den beiden Pfoten und die sah beinahe so aus, als wäre sie zu groß für sie.

"Iss sie." sagte die Arkadrago. Ihre Antwort war ein fragender Blick der Arkani. "Die Aufnahme als Schattenbiest verlangt deinen Körper sehr viel ab. Diese Beeren werden die helfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen." Die Procompsognathen luden die Beeren vor ihr ab und rasten dann mit den Evoli und Wüstenfüchse wieder davon. Wahrscheinlich um weitere Beeren zu suchen für die noch kommenden neuen Schattenbiestern.

"Sind sie immer so?" fragte die Arkani, während sie an einer der Beeren schnüffelte. Die Arkadrago seufzte.

"Das sind Chaosmacher." sagte sie."Das ist für die völlig normal."

Die Arkani nickte nur und fing nun an die Beeren zu essen.

"Ah, eine der neuen ist hier." kam eine deutlich tiefere aber nichts desto trotz weibliche Stimme. Als die Arkani schließlich aufblickte traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihr stand eine fast 40m große Vulnona? Nein. Kyuubi. Das war der richtige begriff für die Spezies. Woher sie das wusste war ihr unbekannt. Ein weiteres Mysterium.

"Wenn du darauf wartest hier eine Fliege zu fangen, dann kannst du hier lange darauf warten." Kam eine weitere Stimme. Genau so tief wie die vorherige aber ebenso eine weibliche Stimme. " Die gibt es hier nämlich nicht."

Die Arkani machte ihren Mut so schnell zu, dass ein Schnappgeräusch zu hören war.

"Lereya, Laraya schön, das ihr zu uns stößt." begrüßte die Arkadrago die beiden Kyuubischwestern, die zu ihnen herüberkamen.

"Schön auch dich zu sehen Lyth." begrüßte sie Lereya die Arkadrago.

"Sie ist also eine der 11 Neuzugänge?" Es war weniger eine Frage als ein Statement.

"Ja." Bestätigte Lyth. "Aber drei von ihnen machen mir Sorgen."

"Daran brauchst du mich nicht erinnern. Das weiß ich Lyth." Km eine leicht irritierte Stimme, die anscheinend aus dem nichts zu kommen schien.

"Du weißt, dass ich mich Sorgen mache um die drei." beschwerte sich Lyth in einen schon beinahe klagenden Ton.

Die Stimme schien zu seufzen. "Sie bekommen von mir vorher einen Stärkungstrank. Glaub mir, ich weiß was ich tue."

"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben." Die Stimme schien darauf zu kichern.

"Wir können dies später unter vier Augen... diskutieren." Kam die Antwort und die Arkanona wurde deutlich roter. Dann war die Stimme wieder verschwunden.

"Wer oder was war das?" fragte die Arkani.

"Das war Anoth selbst." antwortet Laraya. Die zweite Frage konnte sie spüren, noch bevor sie diese ausgesprochen hatte. "Und was er mit dem diskutieren meinte... nun..."

"Wir können uns selbst auch verwandeln." führte Laraya fort, als sie sah, dass ihre Schwester ein wenig rot wurde. "Wir haben dabei zwei Stufen. Die erste wäre eine Antromorphe Form, während die zweite Stufe eine Menschliche Form ist. Das liegt schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass eine Antromorphe Form für eine Biestrasse einfacher zu erreichen ist als eine Menschliche Form. Denn in der Antromorphen Form behalten wir Teile unserer Biestform. Sie ist also im Grunde genommen nur eine Zwischenform bei der Verwandlung in eine Menschliche Form. Anoth mag im Übrigen beide Formen." Nun wurde auch sie rot. "Das sorgt dann öfter mal dafür, dass es dann schon mal ein wenig heißer zugeht."

"Bei Anoth!" rief eine weitere Stimme. Auch diese weiblich. "Könnt ihr beiden das noch immer nicht direkt sagen ohne dabei rot zu werden?" Es handelte sich dieses Mal um eine Absol. "Was sie meint ist sex." Ihre Begleiterin, ebenfalls eine Absol nickte.

"Es ist nichts neues, so etwas. " sagte sie. "Die meisten der Schattenbiestmeister machen das. Und warum sollten sie das auch nicht tun."

"Danke ich glaube ich habe verstanden." sagte die Arkani. Sie wollte nicht wirklich weiter über dieses Thema reden und wechselte daher das Thema. "Wie kann Anoth mit uns hier direkt reden?"

"Das ist sehr einfach zu erklären." sagte die Lyth die Arkadrago. "Du erinnerst doch noch, wie ich dir gesagt habe, dass wir uns in Anoth selbst befinden?"

"Ja, das tue ich."

"Die Sonne, die du da über uns siehst, ist im Grunde genommen Anoths Magischer Kern." erläuterte sie. Und die Arkani schaute ungläubig auf die hoch am Himmel stehende Sonne, die bei genauerer Betrachtung gar nicht mal so weit weg war. "Er kann alles sehen, was hier vor sich geht und er kann sich auch mit uns unterhalten. Wir sind in ihm drin."

"Wir sind ein Teil von ihm." bestätigte Laraya.

"Richtig. Aber wir sind hier nicht nur um uns Auszuruhen und sicherlich hat euch Anoth bereits einen Teil erzählt, was ihr machen könnt. Wir sind parallel dazu auch eine Innere Verteidigung. Sollte jemand versuchen seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu lesen muss er erst an uns vorbei, ehe er überhaupt an die Wälle kommt. Es ist wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, das 99% derjenigen, die es versuchen bereits an uns Scheitern." Diesen letzten Satz sagte sie mit nicht gerade wenig Stolz.

"Aber genug davon." sagte Lereya "Ruhe dich erst einmal aus. Die Übernahme ist sehr Kraftanstrengend. Selbst für so mächtige Wesen wie uns."

"Ja." sagte die Arkani und gähnte weit. "Wo kann ich das?"

"Such dir einfach ein Plätzchen aus. Unter einen Baum oder sonst wo."

"Das werde ich." bestätigte die Arkani und ging herüber zu einen der Großen Bäume, die auf der Wiese hinter ihr standen. Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen. die Übernahme muss ihr mehr Kraft gekostete haben als es ihr zu Anfang bewusst gewesen war.

**Zurück in der realen Welt**

So gingen die Rituale weiter. Drei Stunden später und es waren nur noch die drei Magnayen übrig.

"Jetzt seid nur noch ihr drei übrig. Aber bevor ich damit beginnen kann sollt ihr erst noch etwas trinken, das euch zusätzliche Kraft gibt." Noch während Anoth dies sagte öffnete er seine Lagerdimension und holte drei Fläschchen hervor. In jedem der Glasfläschchen befand sich eine Braun-blaue Flüssigkeit. "Das hier sind Stärkungstränke." Erklärte er und stellte sie dabei auf den Boden vor sich ab. "Sie sehen scheußlich aus und schmecken auch genau so, aber ihr werdet sie brauchen."

Die drei Magnayen beäugten die Tränke. Die Flüssigkeit innerhalb der Glasfläschchen sah wirklich nicht gerade schön aus. Aber letztendlich nahm jede von ihnen eine der Fläschchen ins Maul, die Anoth vorher entkorkt hatte, und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Kurz darauf ließen alle drei die Fläschchen auf den Boden fallen. Scheußlich war wohl nicht übertrieben, nach den Grimassen die die drei machten. Anoth unterdessen ließ mit einer Handbewegung die Scherben, die auf den Boden lagen, verschwinden und wunderte sich darüber, was für Grimassen eine Magnayen ziehen konnte.

"Widerlich." sagte eine der Magnayen, als sie sich schüttelte. Gleichzeitig konnte sie aber auch spüren, wie der Trank seine Arbeit verrichtete.

"Widerlich schmeckt es. Aber ich kann jetzt schon spüren wie meine Kraft zunimmt. Deutlich stärker sogar als das was sie hier im Center haben." bemerkte eine der anderen Magnayen.

"Das wundert mich nicht." sagte Anoth. "Das habe ich aus Pflanzen hergestellt, die es hier gar nicht gibt. Dieser Trank zählt nicht umsonst zu einen der stärksten Energietranks." Er strich allen dreien über ihre Köpfe und schaute in ihre Augen. "Seid ihr soweit?"

"Ja." sagte eine der Magnayen während die beiden anderen nickten.

"Dann wollen wir mal." sagte Anoth und stellte sich dabei wieder in seinen Teil des Runensiegels. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber dann waren sich die Magnayen einig, wer als erstes geht. Das Rituallief genauso ab wie beim Vorgänger und knapp eine halbe Stunde später hatte Anoth alle drei in sich aufgenommen.

$Wie geht es den dreien? $ Anoth lenkte diese Frage auf die Schattenebene.

$Sie sind alle drei sehr schwach. $ Kam die Stimme von Lyth als Antwort. $Ansonsten geht es ihnen gut. $

$Wie lange werden sie brauchen um sich zu erholen? $

$Bestimmt wohl mehrere Tage. Ich weiß, dass ich selbst auch ein paar Tage gebraucht habe um mich zu erholen vom Ritual. $

$Ja. Du hast gleich mehrere Tage durchgeschlafen. $ sagte Anoth nachdem er kurz nachgedacht hatte. $Wie geht es den anderen? $

$Sie haben sich zu der Arkani hinzugesellt und schlafen nun. $

$Dann hat es ja wunderbar geklappt. Danke Lyth. $ Damit beendete Anoth die Unterhaltung auf der Schattenebene und rief zur selben Zeit auch Kira wieder dorthin zurück. Jetzt war das Aufräumen angesagt. Anoth stellte sich nun selbst in die Mitte des Runensiegels und kniete sich hin. Dann begann er damit die restliche Energie aus den Siegel zu ziehen. kaum war das geschehen ging die Beleuchtung in den Raum wieder an. Als das geschehen war stand er auf und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung entfernte er das Runensiegel vollständig. Dieses löste sich einfach in eine kleine Rauchwolke auf. Das Zimmer sah nun so aus, als hätte es dort nie ein solches Siegel gegeben. Danach verließ er das Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm von alleine und Anoth streckte sich erst einmal. Direkt darauf machte er sich auf den Weg in den Eingangsbereich des Centers. Auf den Weg dorthin beförderte er die Pokebälle, die nun keine Bewohner mehr hatten in seine Lagerdimension. Kurz darauf kam er im Eingangsbereich des Centers an. Dort sah er, dass die anderen vier bereits auf ihn warteten. Und noch jemand war hier. Der General der Joint Forces war auch dort.

"General." Begrüßte Anoth ihn mit einen kurzen Nicken.

"Ah. Anoth. Schön das du hier bist." antwortet der General und die beiden Schüttelten kurz die Hände.

"Also, wie sieht es aus?" fragte Anoth.

"Wir sind im Moment noch dabei die Stadt zu evakuieren."

"Wann wird das abgeschlossen sein?"

"Die letzten Busse fahren in diesen Minuten ab."

"Wann sind die Rockets hier?"

"In etwa einer halben Stunde."

"Mit was müssen wir rechnen?"

Der General breitete einen Plan vor sich auf den Tisch aus. Und deute dann auf das Meer. "Unsere Aufklärer haben eine kleine Flotte an Schiffen ausfindig gemacht, die das Team Rocket Symbol tragen."

"Um die kümmere ich mich." sagte Kumiko. "Ich zeige denen den Weg auf den Meeresboden."

"Was noch?" fragte Anoth.

"Eine ganze Flotte an Helikoptern, dabei deutet er auf den Nördlichen Teil der Karte." Wieder wurde er unterbrochen.

"Die können Mitara und ich übernehmen." sagte Anoth und Mitara nickte zustimmend.

"Und eine ganze Menge an Bodentruppen und Panzern und merkwürdigen Maschinen." führte der General seine Ausführungen zu ende.

"Wie viele genau?" fragte Anoth.

"Unbekannt." Antwortete der General.

"Nun gut. Kumiko, du kannst die Schiffe gerne haben. Versenk sie aber bitte BEVOR sie in Schussweite sind."

"Wird gemacht!" Mit diesen Worten war Kumiko auch schon weg.

"Meine beiden Kyuubi Lereya und Laraya sowie meine beiden Großdrachen Krashindzul und Dreynaaral werden den Bodentruppen einheizen. Kagami, ich unterstelle dir meine beiden Kyuubi, denn ich werde mich in erster Linie auf die Lufttruppen konzentrieren."

"Geht klar." sagte Kagami. "Ich übergebe dir dafür meine Greifen und Adler. Ich werde mich auf die Bodentruppen konzentrieren."

"Gut. Mitara und Konoko. Ihr beiden werden ein Schild um die Stadt errichten. Das Wetter soll nämlich ein wenig... stürmisch werden." Die anderen grinsten auf diesen Kommentar. Anoths Wetterbericht in einen solchen Fall umfasste nämlich Stürme mit Taifun Stärke, Wirbelstürme und noch so einiges mehr. Die Diskussion ging noch eine ganze Zeit weiter. Dann waren sie draußen und warteten auf die Rockets, die jetzt jede Minute ankommen würden. Dies würde Giovannis letzter Kampf werden. Der Dunkle Lord der Pokémon Welt wird hier fallen.

**A/N: So das war es dann für dieses Kapitel. Im nächsten dann, Giovannis sieht seinen Untergang entgegen und willkommen im Harry Potter Universum.**


End file.
